North Star
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: "Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens. [G!P]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's my new story. A different twist, but a very interesting and promising one. The first 3 chapters are no Brittana action yet because you know, adjust the story and all but there are mentions of Brittana, don't worry. Especially in Santana's side, she's always thinking about her.**

**I posted this early because I want to see if anyone's interested in this kind of plot, it's really fun, I promise.**

**Before the 2nd chapter, I'll be finishing Bully and Benefits (Fuck Buddies) There's probably only 3-4 chapters left there. So support that story too!**

**WARNING: Major character death in this chapter only. You'll see what I mean. **

**Inspired by Naya's words on Brittana. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title**: North Star

**Summary**: "Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens.

**Pairing**: Brittany/Santana

**Rating**: T

* * *

"Santana, sweetie—my…_urgh."_ Brittany groans, clutching helplessly on the baby bump of her stomach, using the wall as support as she walks to the bathroom step by step. It almost seems like she was climbing up Mount Everest in her state.

"S-Santana," she tries once more, knees going weak as she falls to the ground, whimpering in pain. She eyes the light peeking out of the room and coughs.

"Britt?" Santana wonders, sliding out the gap of the door as her eyes widen at seeing her wife on the floor, helpless. "Britt!" she screams in extreme terror and worry, running towards her with just a towel on, not caring at all as she dropped down to her wife's side. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asks softly, noticing the contortions of Brittany's face change, her body quivering, shattering and kicking away in pain.

"My—My water broke San." she gasps, tears flowing down her cheeks, not knowing why it hurt so much. She had her water break twice before and delivered beautiful babies, but now, she didn't understand how this could be happening. There were obvious signs though, like how she was 3 months earlier than scheduled and there was blood sweeping down her thighs, staining her nightgown.

Santana's eyes widen in shock as the bloodstains begin to enlarge, with Brittany's screams not ceasing.

"Brittany, we, we have to go. Get up honey. Now please." she pleaded, helping the girl up whilst they walk down the stairs slowly, blood leaving a trail on the steps they passed as they neared the final steps. She leaves her to sit on one of the chairs as she grabs a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts from one of the cabinets for emergencies, slipping them on and snatching her phone and keys by the desk before rushing off to assist Brittany once again, leading her out of the house and into the car, making sure to recline her seat so that she would be comfortable.

She runs to the driver's seat and buckles their seat belts, turning on the engine and driving out of the driveway as she hastily dials a number on her phone, after a few rings, someone finally picks up.

"_Santana?"_

"Blaine! Blaine, Thank goodness you picked up." she sighs, not knowing why she was holding her breath as she speeds through the streets of New York, with a groaning and crying Brittany by her side. It hurts to see Brittany like this, Santana's never seen her in this state before, not even that time when Brittany nearly drowned on the ocean when they were kids and was traumatized after it, never swimming again.

"_Hey, wait, what is that? Who's crying?"_ Blaine asks through the receiver, his voice becoming more clear after hearing how panicky Santana sounded.

"It's Britt, but I don't have time to explain right now, Blaine. Can you please head over and watch the kids? Please? The spare key is by the window." she stammers, sweat dripping down the base of her neck as the situation gets to her.

"_Santana—what's—"_

"Blaine." she whimpers, finally realizing tears were spilling down her cheeks as her fingers quiver slightly on the steering wheel, voice wavering. "P-please." she begs, sobbing.

There was a moment of silence, besides the crying wails of Brittany who tries to hide it by closing her eyes shut and clamping her lips whilst having a firm grip on the handle. Santana's about to lose it, but she knows she has to stay calm so that Brittany wouldn't go berserk.

"_Okay, call me later."_ he replies, making her immediately hung up and toss it to the back seat, free hand wiping the tears away when a cold hand touches it, tangling their fingers together and pulling it down to the armrest between them, clutching it tightly.

Santana can't help the tears anymore as she realizes the hand she's holding is so cold, and so filled with blood. She blinks them away to see the road clearly but sniffles from time to time—praying to the Lord to help whatever dilemma is happening to Brittany as of now. She cries even more when she realizes Brittany's hand go slack and the sobbing and screaming has stopped. At a stop light, she turns to Brittany and almost breaks as she sees her staring back—with gray eyes, even paler skin and mouth hanging slightly open. It looks worse than death because Santana doesn't miss the way her chest doesn't raise and fall anymore. Was she—no.

"Britt." she says, the hand from the wheel covering her mouth as she starts to hiccup and lose her breath. "Britt, speak to me baby." she pleads, their joined hands tightening when Brittany's eyes suddenly widen and she lets out a couple of breaths, panting non-stop like she just came back from the dead. It was a horrid sight for Santana, one she hopes not to have nightmares of.

"H-Honey, we're—we're almost there." she utters, hands moving to cup pale cheeks, not caring if the blooded one was painting her right side of the face. "I need … need you to be strong for me, okay baby?"

She doesn't get a reply though, but a simple nod as Brittany's eyelids slowly close before Santana shakes her gently, heart beating fast once she saw them nearly shut. "Britt. Britt, please don't do that, stay awake baby—just keep them open." she begs, stoplight turning green as she lets go and hesitates to avert her eyesight on the road, wanting nothing more than to check if her wife was still breathing—alive. The tears came even more when they finally arrive the hospital, Santana whipping the seatbelt and door open as she runs to the other side, opening them to carry Brittany bridal-style, her blonde head bobbing up and down at the movement, eyes colorless and dead-looking as she doesn't bother to close the car door but pushes the glass ones of the hospital instead, rushing to the directory with one of Brittany's hand falling limply to the left side, but the right neatly tucked on Santana's chest, the blood spreading all over her.

"Miss! Miss!" she shrieks, gaining the attention of a few people as she calls out to one of the women behind the desk, clutching tightly on Brittany who still doesn't move but continues to breath—slowly.

"Yes, how may I—_oh my! _What happened?" A red headed nurse exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and rushing out to the Latina's side, mumbling a few things to the walky-talky stuck on the collar of her uniform.

"My—My wife, she's, I don't know. Please help her." she begs helplessly, watching Brittany's almost life-less body then to a group of people running towards them, pushing a stretcher bed.

"Miss, I need you to put her on the bed." the nurse commands gently, hand placed on her blood-clad shoulder as Santana nods and carefully places Brittany on the said bed, brushing a few strands of hair away whilst rubbing the baby bump that seems smaller than usual—Santana cries at the thought, as they all run to the direction of the ER rooms.

"Britt, look at me baby." she cries, eyes locking down on hers as they run and run.

Brittany struggles to lift a hand to Santana's cheek and cups it, running her thumb over smooth tanned skin whilst smiling weakly. She covers Brittany's hand with her own, closing her eyes to fall into the touch, tears streaming down her face when her wife coughs all of a sudden, snapping her eyes open to see blood escaping Brittany's mouth, making Santana whimper and cry aloud, gripping the cold hand tightly with her own when they reach the room at last.

They stare at each other, Santana praying and wishing nothing wrong will happen inside when she leans down to kiss Brittany sweetly, pouring all the love she has to her.

"Miss, we need her inside now." the nurse instructs, pulling Santana away from the bed.

"San—I—." Brittany barely manages to say, tears running down her cheeks, as they look at each other for what Santana hopes not—the last time.

"I love you too, forever and always Britt." she croaks out in understanding, watching them take her inside the room, heart beating loudly against her chest at what's bound to come. Santana doesn't even care if her face is sloshed with blood, including her lips that make her taste iron and something odd.

Santana backs up to the wall and slides her body down, burying her face in between her tucked in legs, crying non-stop as people come and go, passing by her with a look of sympathy etched on their faces. Santana doesn't care though; all she wants is for Brittany to come out with her beautiful face, unbelievable body that never bores her even after delivering 2 babies, smile her megawatt smile whilst showing the perfect set of white teeth that causes a reaction to her own lips as well. All she wants is Brittany, is that too hard to ask?

She also starts to wonder how things had gone so wrong, from having a delightful dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate their monthly anniversary to a blood almost-dying scenario. They were good—they were _too_ good, sitting down lazily on the couch as they watch re-runs of New Girl whilst munching on some popcorn, heading off to the shower once Brittany mentions the fact they should sleep and get rest before later on, coming out to a crying pained Brittany that broke her heart to pieces.

"Please…" she prays to no one in particular, hands clawing hard on tanned skin, "Please make her safe." she cries, tears mixing with blood, as a few droplets create a puddle on the white tiles. The red glowing light on top of the ER doors mocking her to no end.

* * *

It made her chest clench when the light went out and a doctor pushed through the doors, walking towards her slumped body still on the floor. She couldn't tell if he was going to give her good or _bad_ news due to the mask covering his mouth, as well as the bandana shielding many portions of his head, the only thing seen was his hazy, brown eyes that Santana can't read—maybe it's because of her blurry vision from the non-stop crying.

"I take it you're the wife of Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" he asks, whipping the bloodstained-plastic gloves off of his hands with no emotion—a thing she finally read through his eyes as she struggled to get up, using the wall as support.

She wipes her eyes a bit before nodding, only noticing now how nervous and scared she is. "Y-Yes, that's me." She's silently praying for the Gods, anyone at all—that Brittany was alright, and the baby was safe too.

She can't lose two people in one day, that's too much for a weak girl like her to take.

He pushes the button of one of the attached-sanitizers and cleans his hands, taking off his mask in the process, not making eye contact with Santana. She thought it was because he was vulnerable—which to her, isn't a good thing.

Santana starts to cry again at the thought, fingers touching her lips when she sees the frown and depressed look in his eyes. She wavers, free hand gripping unto her sides to hold her frail body still as she sinks down on the ground again, the bloody portion of her back clothes leaving a trail as she sulks to the floor, wails of sadness escaping her lips. No, Santana couldn't believe it—was— wait, Brittany gone? She shrieks at the conclusion, hands going to her ruffled hair as she shamelessly tugs on them—wanting to feel the pain that Brittany was feeling. No, please no, Brittany can't leave her, not now; not when she has two kids at home waiting for them—counting the other baby. Two kids named Shay and Louis. What would baby Louis and 4-year-old Shay say when she tells the news? Even if she didn't get the confirmation from the doctor, a fool would know better.

"W-why. How. Is she—No!" she exclaims, eyes burning with tears as she bites hard on her lower lip, tasting the blood on her mouth. She didn't care though. Not when the fact that the love of her life—No, please, no.

"I can't—No! No! Please, save her. Oh my god, Brittany! Brittany!" Santana couldn't help it anymore, she needed to see Brittany, she needed to see her friend, best friend, girlfriend, and lover, wife, her soul mate. No, she won't believe this. It's just a dream, Santana wishes it's just a dream as jumps up from her position and rushes to the ER room, ignoring the screams of the male doctor telling her to stop and _don't_.

Santana trips a bit but regains herself, the door haunting her as it comes closer to view. She slams it open, surprising a few inside and scrambles to the bed with a blanket draped over to hide, Brittany's body. No, no… please no.

"Why are you doing that? What the fuck are you all doing?" she shouts, pushing a few nurses near her as she glares at their faces, not daring to look at—at the bed.

"Miss, calm down. You're not suppose—"

"Fuck off!" she yells, stomping on his foot, making him whimper as she points at every single person inside the room. "You call yourselves doctors? Nurses? Fucking shit! I better see Britt's blue eyes, where is she? Where the hell is she! She has to be alive or I swear- I- s-swear." she says through gritted teeth, already knowing the answer to all but not wanting to believe it. She can't, but she had to. So she turns to the bed and cries out, arms reaching out—wanting to touch Brittany.

Santana falls down on the body lying on the bed, tugging the blanket away, to only stare wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at Brittany's lifeless but peaceful face. Her mouth was tugged up in a small smile, eyes closed—showing Brittany's features to seem contented. But no, Santana doesn't need Brittany to be contented with anything yet, not when she needs her now more than ever—how can she seem so peaceful when, when her babies aren't even passed puberty yet.

"B-Britt, baby…don't scare me please…" she whines helplessly, gripping unto the blonde's sides, head resting on her chest—praying to hear a heartbeat. In all her life, she wanted a miracle to happen now.

"Bab-by, Shay and Louis needs you… Your parents still need you—you're friends need you—Britt, _I_ need you. Don't leave me, please baby—I, please." she sobs, not bothering with the sympathetic stares the nurses and doctors gave her.

"D-Don't go… not now baby. Not now, please. W-We need to see Louis' first steps—and, and Shay's first day of school. Blaine and Kurt's wedding is in a couple of weeks too, baby—oh my god, the _baby_!" she turns around and eyes them all, questioning through endless crying orbs.

A nurse cuts in and frowns sadly, shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry Miss. It-it seems like the baby didn't live—inside her stomach before she died as well." she explains softly, head hanging down in shame of herself. This was her first death experience—and it wasn't just one—it was two—she felt pathetic. "We, We tried our best to save your wife though but, but her heart was too weak. She was too weak—"

"No!" Santana screamed; crashing her body to Brittany's again, hands intertwining with cold ones, wishing this wasn't happening. She lost two important people, this can't be happening.

"Mi—"

"Britt, wake up!" she groans, cupping pale cheeks as she stares dead straight at the lifeless body of her wife. "Britt! Britt! Please! Don't do this to me, I love you baby. I love you, baby—b-baby, I—I, just." she slides down to the floor once again and sobs, shaking her head. "This can't be real… No, Britt isn't d—no!" she shrieks, rushing out of the room, running until her legs would tire out—ignoring the people around her.

Santana yells and trashes around as she runs and runs, not stopping until finally, her legs go weak and she's stuck in a street she doesn't recognize, walking slowly. All she wants to do now is die, she can't live without Brittany, but she also knew her—_their_ kids could not live without her as well—now that one is left. She doesn't have the energy to cry either.

She doesn't even have the strength to cry anymore, Santana's as good as dead with her shoulders slumped and feet taking her anywhere it would lead her too.

"Don't leave me." she mumbles unknowingly, when a scream from the alleyway to her right piques her.

Santana's rage and sorrow suddenly brings her to this, in front of a group of guys ganging up on a woman.

"Hey come on, we just want to have some fun." one snickers, neither of them noticing she was there, witnessing this sad moment.

"Yeah, you'll like it anyway." another said, chuckling along.

"Just give me 10 minutes and I'll give you anything you want!" the woman exclaims, blocking her face by using the purple purse on her hands.

"Why wait 10? That's such a waste, right boys?" The leaders quipped, high-fiving a lanky dude with long blonde hair.

Santana doesn't know why, but all of a sudden she starts saying. "Get away from her you fucking assholes." she monotones, her voice not threatening or scared. It's sounded like a robot even. Well why wouldn't it when she just lost her other half?

They all turn around and as the leader was about to say something smugly—by the grin on his face—he stops mid-way and she sees all of them stiffen.

Santana quirks an eyebrow curiously. _What? Is there a monster behind me or something?_

"Shit—who are you?" lanky boy asks, sounding nervous.

"Who are _you."_ she points back, growling. It seemed to have scared two of them though, taking a step back as if she was some kind of horrified being. Did she look that bad?

Then it hit her, Santana most probably had blood _all_ over her. Literally _all_ over her, it covered most of her rather, masking her clean body. Not to mention her face and lips; that must be scary—she's pretty sure her lips are blood red and dried on the corners. When Santana imagines herself, she thinks she might as well look like a vampire or better yet, a cannibal. The raven haired-boy seemed to think the same though, voicing her thoughts.

"Holy crap, is she a cannibal or something Jake?" he whimpers, hiding behind the buffest man—the leader, Jake.

Jake looks like he's the one that wants to hide though—head shaking left and right as if planning an escape route.

"I—I don't know—shit, I think she is!" he squeaks, hands rising up in defense. "P-Please don't kill us! We'll do anything."

Santana rolls her eyes mockingly, wanting nothing more than to laugh at their faces for even _believing _that cannibals exist—which they don't, and tell them off. But she's not in the mood—no, she just got the worst news she'll ever get and she seriously wants to beat something up to relieve the feelings inside of her.

"Just don't touch the woman and fucking go." she commands sharply, knowing if she caused a fight—Brittany would be upset—she didn't want to upset her even more—especially since she knows Brittany's watching by her, she knows it.

They planted themselves to the walls and scurried away, whispering nothings to each other—Santana would hear as she sighs and eyes the woman, who gets up and walks to her, all smiles and happy like nothing bad was about to happen to her. She pouts at that.

"Oh my goodness, Thank you so much for saving me! I mean really, you cannibals are great with men like them. They're practically _afraid _of you guys." she laughs, wiping the dust of her skirt. "Like, have you seen Jennifer's Body? It all started from there."

Santana rolls her eyes again, annoyed. "You think cannibals exist?"

Mysterious girl stops any kind of motion and stares at Santana deeply. "Well, duh, aren't you one?"

"No. I'm just a woman who found out her wife and new baby just died and ran away stained with the wife's blood—totally 'cannibal' of me." she sarcastically mocks, head shaking.

"Are you trying to joke me? Because, it's not really working."

"Are you trying to amuse me? Because _that's _not working." Santana shoots back, shaking her head as she waves Mysterious Girl off and was about to walk away when a warm hand catches her wrist—too warm of a hand.

"Wait—I'm sorry, I didn't get to thank you. Really, you _saved_ my life just now."

_Wow, If only I saved Britt—_Santana thought sadly, the tears welling up once again, but she brushes it off.

"No problem—just—just be aware next time." she mumbles out, shrugging the hand away—a hand that somehow burnt her skin.

"But I have to repay you something for your kindness—because you saved my life."

"I know, I know, I've heard." she scoffs back, already starting to walk away, the woman following her.

"You seriously saved my life," she repeats, eyes sending daggers behind Santana's head.

"Aren't you making it too much of a deal?" Santana prodded curiously, looking down to stare at her blooded hands, Brittany's blood. How she would give anything to be with her right now, alive and well.

"Who's Brittany?"

"Hmm? Oh she—wait, hold up. How do you know Brittany?" she gasps in shock, stopping in her tracks to turn back to mystifying orbs, only noticing now the gold the color was—something like Edward from twilight but much prettier, much real.

Golden eyes flicker, dark-red lips forming into a smirk. "You said her name." she teases, furrowing Santana's eyebrows in response.

"No, No I didn't."

"Okay fine, you thought of her." she chuckles instead; swaying side to side, making Santana almost think she was floating.

"And how did you know I thought of her?" Santana asks suspiciously, folding her arms together.

Mysterious Girl laughs darkly, like she believes Santana is kidding with her, but the serious look of the Latina's face tells her otherwise. "So you really don't know who or what I am, huh?"

"Other than the fact you scare the shit out of me, no I don't know you. Hell, not even your name"

"Since you saved my life, I'll let go of your insults, but push it and you'll regret it." she points out fiercely, confusing Santana further.

Santana frowns and taps her foot impatiently, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of her two young children at home that are her only reminder of Brittany now. After all, they do take into her blue eyes, well not Shay, her eyes were more light-golden brown than blue. Louis had the most beautiful blue eyes.

The Mysterious Girl taps her chin and grins. "Shay and Louis are beautiful names to name your children, but I have to ask—how did you get her preggers if you're a lady yourself?"

Santana's jaw drops almost comically. "Ho—you know what, I'm not even going to ask. But, why are you overreacting so much about what was about to happen a while ago? It's like, you were going to lose your soul or something."

"Exactly!" she beams, lightening up when Santana finally said a statement she understood.

"W-What?"

"Come on, stop acting and just show yourself—no one will see you, I promise. The area is clear"

"Area? Show myself? What're you talking about?" Santana blubbers, stepping back out of fear of the unknown.

"W-Wait…" then it dawned on her, gold eyes blinking. "Are you human?"

Santana can't help but scoff mockingly. "No, I'm alien. Of fucking course I'm human! What kind of a question is that?" she didn't want to curse, or yell for that matter, but the depressing feelings are coming back and she knows any minute now she'll start crying and rant non-stop about Brittany. Brittany and her eyes, Brittany and her beauty, Brittany and her personality. Just all Brittany.

"You're thinking of Brittany again. I'm assuming she's your lover because you though about children a while ago."

"Seriously, stop freaking me out!" Santana growls, flapping her arms to show emphasis. "First off, you're telling me you read minds then second you ask if I'm human. Like, what the heck? Are you high or something?"

The other girl sighs in reply, shaking her head. "Oh well, might as well get this over it." she mumbles, not really answering or explaining herself to Santana, who's currently gaping.

"Here, I'll cut the chase. Hi, my name is Melody, but you can call me Mel. Whoever you're staring at now is a rare fairy-genie. I repeat, _rare."_ she hushes; afraid someone lurking in the dark might hear.

"I must be dreaming." Santana mutters, rubbing her forehead. "Yeah, and I'll wake up in Britt's arms. Yes, this is just a nightmare." she continues, smiling slightly at the thought of Brittany yet again. God knows how much love she has for that woman.

"Oh, so you're seriously in love this Brittany girl?" Melody quips, wagging her eyebrows.

"Okay, stop reading my mind freak." she barks, glaring hard.

"I can't help it, the words are literally floating above your head." she giggles, crossing her arms like what Santana did earlier. "Also, you aren't dreaming. This is the real world and what's happening—is _so_ very real."

"Yeah right." she chortles accusingly, head thrown back rather rudely as Santana laughs it off. "As if fairy-genie's even exist. I don't even know what they are."

"Carrying on, When I said you saved my life, I seriously meant it. Fairy-genie's are very pure and rare. Not a being can vile her or do anything crude to her either. It's a sin, you'll die but as well as the fairy-genie so it's not so much of a win-win situation right? If you hadn't saved me, I would be in hell right now—Literally in pain. That's how punishable our lives can get. That is the biggest rule for us."

Santana stood there, agape, listening just because she had to.

"There are also … you know, rewards if you save or help a fairy-genie such as 'mwah'." She exaggerates, laughing at her own attempt to sound fascinating. "That reward is to give_ you_ 3 wishes." She says, holding three fingers up before waggling it playfully.

"Okay, that's it. I'm dreaming, bye uh—_Melody._ A hospital's around here somewhere, get a doctor." she mutters, pointing to different directions before waving farewell. As she was about to leave, Santana bumps head first against a hard object.

She winces, rubbing a sore forehead and scans the area for anything that might be the reason, but sadly, she didn't find any. She tries again but gets an even bigger bump on the head, making her fall down on her butt, hissing in pain.

"Ouch, what the—" there was still nothing in front of her but that was when she noticed an invisible wall showing itself from time-to-time, widening Santana's brown orbs as she scrambles up to her feet. "The—The fuck!" she yells, stepping backwards.

"It's useless; you can't leave boundaries unless I fulfill your wishes." Melody sighs from behind her, examining her well-polished nails. "So wish out."

"Can I just wake up?" Santana begs, thinking she's gone crazy. She must've hit her head somewhere along the road as she came from the hospital. Yeah that's it.

Melody yet again, rolls her eyes at the stubbornness of the Latina. "Pointless. Just give me 3 wishes and you're good to go. Sayonara, adios, whatever." she groans. Usually, she wouldn't be like this, irritated and sulky. At any other eventful time when someone would save her, she would gladly grant his or her wishes but it seems like this girl is going to be the hardest of the bunch.

That's when Santana goes stiff and an idea hit her. There's no use in thinking this wasn't real, the longer she denied, she's sure she'll go even crazier—maybe hallucinate or some sort. Also, Melody said she'd grant her 3 wishes. But all in all, there's only 1 thing she'd wish for as of now.

_Brittany._

Melody, reading Santana's thoughts, immediately shook her head. "Oh no, no, no—don't even—"

"I wish for Brittany to be alive again." she says, eyes locking with gold ones.

The magical girl hesitates and quivers for a second before letting out a deep breath. "S-Sweetie, _uhm_, I'm sorry but I can't do that. There are certain wishes that can't be granted." she apologizes, twirling a lock of hair. "And one of that is bringing back the dead, who knows, you might just start a Zombie Apocalypse."

Santana sulks even more, slumping down her shoulders. "Then I don't have any other wish." she replies.

Melody jumps in shock, completely taken aback and surprised; never in her life had she met a person who only had 1 wish. 3 wishes weren't even enough for many. She stared, dumbfounded and proud. This girl truly loved Brittany—her love as she says so—It warms her heart and she can't help but mentally kick herself for what's she about to do next. She steps forward and smiles. "There is a way for that wish though." she says softly, clasping her hands behind her back as she watches Santana's face glow quickly, eyes sparkling at the thought of a way for giving Brittany her life again.

"T-There is?" she asks, hopefully.

"Yes, but… there are consequences." she mumbles sadly, knowing if she told the now happy brunette—the result would be worse than the fact she found out her wife was dead.

"I'll do anything, _anything_. Just please, save her. If you say I'm really in the real world, that I'm not dreaming, and this could be my only chance to save Brittany, I will do anything. I swear," she rambles, eyes pleading to the mysterious fairy-genie.

Melody nods, smile faltering as she fidgets with the corners of her dress. "I will save her, but this wish consumes a lot of magical energy so technically, you'll only have 2 wishes." she starts off smoothly.

Santana smiles, eyes flickering like light bulbs—desperate to get this over with and see her wife again. "Okay, okay. Whatever."

"Another, this won't exactly bring her to life, but rather, we'll go back in time instead." Melody says with a pointed look, narrowing her golden eyes to the Latina.

The Latina quirks an eyebrow confusingly. "So basically, I'm wishing you turn back time?"

Melody shrugs her shoulders indifferently. "Yes, but the 'when' of it will be random, it might be later, 3 years ago, etc… I don't know."

"I'm fine with that." she agrees, tapping her chin when all of a sudden, Melody frowns. "What's wrong?"

"H-Here's the worse part…"

"I don't think there's anything worse than saving my wife." she cuts in, glaring slightly at the girl for even saying that.

"No, believe me… somehow you wish she'd rather be dead—"

"What the fuck did you just say? I will never—ever wish Brittany dead." she growls, starting to get annoyed.

Melody holds her hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa—sorry, I didn't mean it that way." she reasons, straightening her dress's ends.

"Anyways, as I was saying—"

"—and you better not say that again." Santana warns her, jutting her chin up.

"—right, so the final thing is this, once the wish is granted, and you're precious wife is alive at some point in time—she won't remember you." Melody blankly says, smiling sadly at Santana as she watches the drifts of emotions flash through her brown orbs.

That's when everything drains away from Santana's lithe body. "W-What? I don't understand." she laughs, hoping it was just a joke to get back at her, but the sympathetic look Melody gives her tells otherwise. "B-But, what's the point? I don't,"

"Told you it was worse than—"

"—don't you even dare finish that." she shoots back, fumbling with hurt and anger.

"The reason why that is to happen—well, I don't know." Melody sighs, snapping her fingers to make two chairs appear, gesturing for Santana to sit as well, ignoring the Latina's wide eyes. "It's just the rules. That's the consequence. She'll be alive, in a different time—as well as you—and you'll be affected as well, but you won't go back to being the loving couple as you both are. Separate ways actually. But here's the awesome thing, you'll at least know her." she smiles sweetly.

"Am I like, not allowed to see her at all? Like if the wish happens, yeah we're separated, but is it okay for me to pursue her? Get her to love me again?" Santana tries, wriggling her fingers together.

Melody stiffens slightly. "There are consequences to that too. Chances are, if you get back together—the same thing might happen again—you know, what happened today can repeat itself if you go and 'pursue' her." She quotes, offering a comforting smile. "No one's ever got to experience getting back with their loved partner, and I don't think it's good for you to wait and see either."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Santana gulps. "Wait, this has happened before?"

Melody nods in response. "Yes, died lover and sad partner, save fairy-genie, wish what you wish, granted—wish comes true, lover doesn't remember partner, partner remembers lover. Partner becomes depressed in life, and so on."

"H-Have there been times when they meet? Unknowingly?"

"Yes, those events happen. So many stories to tell in fact. Like one, Lover becomes mega famous and Partner gets to see her everywhere—TV, concerts and magazines. Sad isn't it?" Melody hums, frowning at the situation. "As well as Partner passing by a church wherein Lover is getting married to another. Then, Partner and Lover—high school classmates, hard to avoid right? Oh and my favorite! Lover marries Partner's brother or sister and gets to visit Partner all the time, smooch and cuddle… gosh it must be painful to watch, especially knowing you've had history together… _tsk._" The golden-eyed fairy-genie sighs, frowning deeply.

"You've done this to someone else before?" Santana asks curiously, wiping her sweaty hands against the fabric of her shorts.

"Just twice. You'd be my lucky third." she smiles, as comforting as possible, cracking her fingers and neck. "So shall we get this started? I want to go home."

"For Brittany…" Santana says to herself, nodding. She would do anything for Brittany, even being separated from the blonde just so that Brittany can accomplish more things in her life. She was too young to die. "My first wish then," she says, taking a deep breath whilst locking eyes with Melody. "I wish for Brittany to live again."

"In other words—you wish for time to go back, when Brittany used to live."

"What's the difference?" Santana groans irritably, wanting to get this over with.

Melody smiles. "Another reason why she won't remember you is so that the chaos that happened now, won't happen again"

"Yes." Santana breathes, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"And your second wish…?"

Santana bites her lower lip and thinks hard. She needs this second wish to be sure, important. Because that's the last wish she'll get. She needs to think smart when, the thought of her kids come flashing through her mind.

"I wish for Louis, Shay and the third baby to still be a part of Britt's life. They _need _to be, okay? Since I won't be with Britt, then it's obvious they won't exist. And I know the Brittany now—somewhere up there would hate me if that happens. So please, I don't care how you do it, make my other life donate semen for fatefully—Brittany to use, anything. Just make sure they exist."

Melody grins, finally happy that she could at least make this wish come true without exemptions. "Lucky for you, that can be arranged. I'm one powerful fairy-genie after all." she winks, causing a smile to finally appear at Santana's face once again. "Is that all?"

The Latina quirks an eyebrow back, "Don't I only get 2 wishes? Unless…"

"Oh right, got me there." she mumbles, taking a deep breath. She smiles brightly at Santana and hums. "By the power invested in me, I, Melody shall grant the wishes of Santana Lopez." she jitters, clasping her hands—eyes glowing even brighter if that was possible. Santana can't help but watch in awe—this lady—she hasn't noticed before, was beautiful. Flawless even.

And in that hazy moment, wherein Melody's gold eyes glimmer and her hands create movement everywhere, Santana's vision goes black and she faints. The distant voice of Melody being the last thing she heard—in this side of life.

"Let it be done."

Then snap.

* * *

**FACTS FACTS!**

**A fairy-genie, I don't know—is my own made-up magical being. I made them up for my own knowledge only.**

**Also, I kind of cried at the Brittany dying part—really, I imagined it and no—I don't want that to happen at all. I'll kill myself.**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took long to update, I promised myself to finish Bully and Benefits before anything else. It's done and I highly encourage you to read it! One of my most promising stories :)**

**For those who read Bully and Benefits, if you're all wondering about the reason why Santana calls Brittany blondie, I purposely didnt put in the story for teasing reasons! (lol)**

**Here's the second chapter!**

**WARNING: Brittany is still not here, but soon she will, promise, but there are mentions of her and the kids.**

**WARNING 2: Re-wrote but didn't re-check (weird right?) all mistakes for this chapter is mine.**

**WARNING 3: I changed this to a G!P because I've talked with some people and explaining some stuff regarding making the children still be alive in the alternate future will be much easier to explain with G!P, I won't concentrate it as much, so don't worry. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **North Star

**Summary: **"Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens. [G!P]

**Pairing: **Santana, Brittany

**Rating: **T/M

**Words: **7k

* * *

She feels something—_hard_ and rough beneath her, and as she reaches our to further observe whatever the hell it is, Santana notices that the rough thing under her doesn't have an end. So, she cracks one eye open and sees nothing but trash and clothes on the ground, and that the hard-rough thing she first felt was the _wooden_ _floor._

"What—" she doesn't recognize her voice either; it sounded sick and groggy, almost like a growl, so she coughs to ease it down a bit. As Santana pushes herself up, a groan escapes her lips at the aching feeling she has on her head. Her back and neck cracks like she's been asleep for years and her legs feel numb. Only one eye is open as she leans on her elbows and scans the area. Whoever rooms she's inside of right now, they need to start cleaning up because it's worse than puke and garbage combined together—gross. There's practically food, plastic cups, puddles of water, and clothes everywhere; some on top of the electric fan on the ceiling, and others beside the broken soda cans by the trashed TV. There was various kinds of underwear on the coffee table and Santana couldn't help but scrunch her nose is disdain from the foul smell.

Still looking around, she spots a body on the ground—right next to her, sleeping under an orange blanket that only covers his lower half, but the upper was fully exposed. What makes it worse is the fact it's a _she._ Her eyes go wide as she finally gets the power to jump up and stare at the nude human who is lightly snoring.

"Who—" the gush of wind makes her shiver when brown eyes face down to see her in the same state as the mystery _woman_—naked and proud. Santana blushes deeply and grabs the nearest cloth within her reach—which turns out to be a blue sweater. She shrugs it on and finds large boy shorts on the sofa, which she checks inside first to see if it's as disgusting as the room, gladly it was clean and looked dirt-free enough when a passing thought came by.

Santana shrieks and pulls up the hem of the sweater, closing her eyes for a second to pray to the Gods that what she thinks _might_ be gone isn't actually gone. She whimpers and peeks an eye open, releasing a relieved sigh when her member stays limp in between her legs. Blushing shyly because her _penis_ is still, indeed intact, Santana puts on the shorts and grunts.

The shuffling from the floor surprises Santana as she hesitantly rotates around to only see the woman wake and sit up, her hair—falling down? What?

She quirks an eyebrow when the _said hair_ or _wig,_ drops down on the floor and reveals short messy blonde hair instead. Santana gasps when she realizes that the person sleeping next to her wasn't a woman, but in fact, it was a man. A man who just wore a wig on his head that covered his chest. She feels the color drain from her face at the thought of sleeping with the _man _when she herself is a lesbian with a secret _dick._ That's just gross.

"Urgh, what time is it Santana?" He asks groggily—the tone of his voice sounding just like her when she woke up only minutes ago. But Santana couldn't speak, not with how confused she was at the moment. She only stared at his buff chest, not responding in any way. How did he even know her name?

The guy looks down and chuckles upon seeing the wig that was once on top of his head, big hands reaching out to play with the ends a bit with a smug smirk. "Damn that Alisha for leaving her wig, I told her she didn't have to put on a long hair for me to fuck her—" then he moves to eye Santana playfully. "But she didn't have a problem with you because you dig chicks with short hair."

Santana frowns, happy at a point that she did not sleep with a man, because god, that's _gross_—again, but confused because her type is most definitely women with long hair. It's not like short hair is weird, it's just, she loves to play and comb the hair of Brittany a lot so she really lik—

_Brittany._

"Brittany." She mumbles, realization hitting her in the brains when she spots what she assumes is the front door and quickly runs towards it, the man yelling her name to stop as she ceases her movements.

"Santana? Hey, stop!"

She halts midway but doesn't face him, too scared and nervous _and_ confused as hell. She needs to go home and see her wife and kids ASAP.

"Now don't run away thinking you'll get away with this mess, I ain't cleaning this shit." He groans, the sound of shuffling making Santana known he was getting up. "I can't believe you're going to ditch me to clean our shitty apartment again, _especially_ after we brought some girls from the strip club down the alley." He adds, his steps echoing against the silent room.

Santana gulps but doesn't move.

"Oh? So the infamous Santana Lopez can't speak and make witty comments anymore now? What is it? _Pussy_ got your tongue?" He chuckles, moving towards the small bar by the window, plucking out a bottle of water whilst eyeing Santana weirdly. "Uh—are you okay?"

"I—" she clears her throat, the unfamiliar tone coming back again. "I need to go." She says softly, staring at the wooden door but for some reason, she just can't move and maybe it's because the guy's still staring at her like a worthless thing; or maybe it's because of his super foul language also.

His eyebrows shoot up at her words. "Oh really? And where are you going?"

"T-To Brittany." She stammers, not knowing why she answered the stranger's question, yet to him, he makes it sound like they were super close.

He frowns, confused. "Who the hell is Brittany?"

Santana finally turns to him, an unknown rush of anger fueling inside her bones as she glares at the half-naked man. "My wife." She growls irritably, thinking the question was quite senseless because if you know Santana, then you know_ Brittany._

An amused grin appears across his large mouth, a loud laugh coming out of his lips. "Wife? Are you fucking high or something?" he mocks her jokingly, holding the platform for support as he continues to snicker around. "Holy shit, that was a nice one Santana—really good crack."

She scowls at him and feels her fists clench tightly. "It wasn't a joke—" But before she could give him a lecture about how glorious Brittany is, that's when everything suddenly hit her like a bat and a baseball; memories of what happened the last time she was conscious comes seeping in, Brittany and her supposed to be new born baby's death, Melody and _the wishes._

Santana takes a look around again, realizing that this is the life she's been zapped into. A life wherein she now believes is disgusting. A life where a man wearing wigs of people he fucks knows her and possibly lives with her too, and an apartment that's as messy as garbage tin. Shouldn't wishes give you a better result? How the hell did she get into this dump?

"Okay now you're pushing it. As if I would believe that bullshit." He spats, throwing his head back, finding the situation completely hilarious. Santana sure knew how to make his morning. "I know you're crazy but that's _too_ crazy even for you. Marriage is just—_shit._" He said in disdain, sticking his tongue out in a _yucky_ kind of way. "And how's your head not hurting? We drank till we passed out."

Santana's head is definitely hurting, but not as a hangover. Nope, she's rather in pain with having so many questions and disappointments inside her head that she needs some fresh air to cool her down and get her nose out of this stench room. Yes, that's exactly what she needs right now.

"I'm heading out." She announces, spotting a pair of sneakers by the doorstep. "I'll be back soon." She adds, bending down to put it on as the stranger suddenly pukes on the floor, making her scrunch her face up in disgust. "Or not." She retorts, not bothering to wave or look at him anymore as she opens the door and walks out into a—hallway.

Finding the stairs, Santana starts her way down whilst scanning the area. There were a lot of vandalized drawings on the walls, the lights attached on the ceiling would also flicker every second, and the building just gave off a depressing aura; the only bright colors came from the spray paint on the walls but the rest were simply gray, black or green. It sickens her, knowing the last time she was awake, she lived at California, at a beautiful house with an amazing family, yet here she is now, inside an abandoned building. There were people scattered all over the place too, dirty dressing as they smoke and drink countless of beer and drugs. Santana scrunches her nose at the smell once again, absolutely not making eye contact with any of them even if she feels their eyes on her. She covers her face with the hood of her sweater and tucks her hands inside the front holes, instantly regretting wearing shorts because she's sure the fat guy drinking a big bottle of vodka was shamelessly staring at her, a smirk in place. Her train of thought was interrupted by a black girl blocking her path.

"Well if it isn't Lezpes." Intruder says in a low voice, making Santana peeks at her from the tip of the hood, examining the girl out. The woman had jet black hair that fell into loose curls, her body was overweight and the clothes she wore were all black. Santana almost couldn't make out anything from her—racist no, observant yes.

She frowns when the name the woman-in-black used to call her just now.

"What's your skinny tanned ass doing here at this tome of day?" She hisses, hands placed firmly on her waist, cocking it to the side with an arched eyebrow. A smirk slowly forms on her face. "Unless you ran out of condoms to fuck your little sluts."

Santana's frown grows even deeper if that were possible, taken aback by her sudden statement. The woman made it sound like she was a sex addict, a prostitute maybe. She also can't help but wonder if she had sex with this girl too (she wouldn't if she were in her other life, just a reminder.) because the woman was spraying all kinds of jealousy and rage.

"Hey Satan, why aren't you talking back, huh? Mouth too dry you need cum to smooth it out?" She snarls, making Santana twitch and blush in embarrassment. She couldn't believe someone had the guts to spill such obscene things to a person. Santana knows she herself is a bitch with a naughty mouth, but this woman is like bitch x100. "Or did someone cock-slap your mouth that it hurts to talk—" Then she gasps, cupping her mouth. "—But wait, you have a dick too—so like, how?"

"How dare you!" Santana suddenly shouts, eyes widening as her jaw drops open, wanting nothing more than to cut this girl's mouth in half.

"Oh so now your voice is back." She chuckles sourly, shaking her head. "Should've known you just wanted me to say dirty stuff, how fucking smart of you, slut."

Santana stares at her blankly, having never met someone so rude and foul, besides her of course.

Thus, she chooses to ignore the black woman instead, taking a step forward to pass by her when a hard push to her shoulder halts her from doing so; her feet stumbling backwards until she hits the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, did you just diss me and walk away? Aren't you snobby." She hisses accusingly, heading into Santana's personal space—their noses nearly touching.

Santana scrunches her face up in confusion, totally not understanding what this woman was trying to imply. First, she's mad at her for not speaking in a 'mean way' and now she's even angrier for trying to snob the black woman, which in Santana's books, is a pretty 'mean thing.'

"I don't—" She stutters, eyes shaking as she stares back at black orbs.

"Holy shit, and now you're stuttering? This is fucking hilarious." Woman says, laughing loudly. "Has Sam drugged you with something new? I bet he did."

"S-Sam?" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth, wondering who else was there in this new life of hers.

"Yeah, Sam your stupid ass roommate. Who other Sam is out there? Oh right, you probably had sex with billion's of women named Sam—it's a common fucking name."

Santana snaps her head at her and growls back, "Can you stop that?" She's had about enough of this bantering and insults, even if she didn't do anything of the sort to the actual woman, she still's kind of hurting with the fact it's implied to her.

"And what will I stop?"

"Stop talking and cursing!" Santana screams, glaring right into the woman's soul. "It's annoying and irritating." She continues on with a click of her tongue, her true fiery self starting to show. "I don't even get anything you say so back off and let me go,"

Santana pushes off of the wall, making the black woman step back and cross her arms, another amused grin sketching her face.

"See you around then." Was all she got as a reply, before Santana's being bumped on the shoulder harshly, hearing the woman's loud lough before she disappears into the corner of darkness.

Santana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and fixes the hood on her head, making sure to cover most of her face because she seriously doesn't want an encounter like that to happen again, and shuffles forward, using her elbow to open the greasy and creaky door before walking out. Once outside, a soft substance hits her covered head.

She looks up to see snow falling down, which only means one thing. It's Christmas Season. One question of wonder down, a million more to go. She checks her surroundings and sighs; she doesn't know what country she's in right now too, if only she wasn't transported into this messy life.

A smile comes to place though, when she thinks of a certain someone. At least, Brittany is alive, and hopefully, _safe._ She badly wants to see her, but knows that she can never anymore. The sudden hit of reality makes sad tears fall down from her eyelids; Santana shakes her head and wipes her face dry with the right sleeve of her jacket, sniffling a bit before composing herself. She can't cry and mourn; there is no use in that. She needs to smile and be happy that Brittany is alive. The love of her life is alive and somewhere around the world. She doesn't regret anything, if more, she's kind of satisfied and relieved. But this life she has now, Santana needs to fix it and the woman-in-black a while ago practically summarized what alter-life she's been sent to. A drug and sex addict who loves to cause a lot of trouble—it seems.

She can't help but wonder what Brittany is doing right now. Is Louis, Shay and the third baby really with her right now? Is she eating her favorite cereal because she knows it's early morning and Brittany loves to wake up at that time of the day? She wonders if Brittany's singing whilst taking a bath because she always does that. And that song by the way, is her all time favorite from the movie _Dirty Dancing,_ I've Had (The Time of My Life). She also wonders if Brittany's watching TV with the kids just because she doesn't want to waste time with them for as she puts is, "Time is too short—hence her favorite song—we need to use it wisely." And people always said she was the clueless one in high school. God, they were all wrong. Santana sighs because then she thinks if the Brittany she knows a hundred and one percent is the still same person and woman she forever loves in this life. She only hopes so.

Santana juts her chin up high and starts to walk in a direction she wishes is safe to go to. Luckily, she ends up standing in front of a small coffee shop after a full 30-minute of walking around. (She's guessing that's the time allotted because she doesn't have her watch back in the other universe.)

She was about to go in when she remembers that she's most probably poor and didn't bring any money. Santana knows very well she resembles a hobo right now, but before she could take a turn to check other places instead, a hand pats her back softly. She jolts at the sudden action and whips her head back to only see Melody, smiling widely whilst wearing clothes that shouldn't be worn at this kind of area—she's completely out of place.

"Hello!" She chirps, swaying side to side.

"Melody?"

The fairy-genie bows down politely. "The one and only! Say, why not go in and find a seat? I'll order us some coffee then we can talk." She hums sweetly, already going for the door.

Sure enough, the place is cozy, the people inside look decent enough to not steal or harass Melody out of nowhere due to her clothes and accessories, and when Santana finds a vacant two-couch area by the window, she silently points to it and Melody gives her an approving nod.

After a couple of minutes of just staring out of the glassy object, Melody takes a seat across Santana and gently pushes a cup towards the Latina, leaning back to tuck her knee under the other.

"Thanks…" Santana mutters quietly, taking a long sip of her drink, which made her sigh in relief. "I needed that."

Melody nods, chuckling. "Yeah, especially after that dark woman was pushing your buttons."

She stiffens in place and looks up to Melody, brows furrowing together in suspicion. "How did you know—that happened?"

The shrug was the only response she gets until they fall into silence once again, Santana taking deep breaths to steady herself. She's still not accustomed to what's going on right now—in her new life that is.

"That's Mercedes, by the way." Melody informs her, piquing Santana's interest. She senses the Latina's confusion and shows emphasis with the use of her hands. "The black woman with the foul mouth." She adds, making Santana say 'Ah' and nod her head in understanding.

"And the blonde guy inside your room—now—is Sam Evans." Melody continues on, reaching down under the table, to only pull out a stack of papers which made Santana wonder where it even came from or how it managed to be there.

"This is Sam Evans, who so happens to be your only best fried and don't worry, he never hurt you or anything. He works at a convenient store as a cash register, and currently has no girlfriend. You met at the said convenient store and both stole a—car." Santana's eyes go wide at this information and glares at Melody for laughing, amused. "Age is 30, Parents died in a car crash when he was 11, lived with his grandparents until he moved out at 18, never applied to a college. And _uhm,"_ Melody taps her chin, browsing the papers. "Murder is none, Kidnap and rape is none too. Studied in McKinley High School, graduated top honors—weird, why didn't he go to college? Used to take part-time as a stripper—"

"Okay." Santana interrupts her, mind elsewhere.

Melody arches an eyebrow and coughs, clearing her throat. "Er—Mercedes Jones, Age is 28, Mother left her, Dad is currently confined in the hospital, no siblings, works as a janitor in a local grade school at Ohio, gone to jail a few times—"

"Stop." Santana cuts in, eyes lowering as Melody shuffles uncomfortably on her seat. For once in her thousand years of living, never has she ever felt this way before. She knows what Santana's thinking, and whatever that is, it's not good for the Latina.

"I—do you seriously believe I want to know _shit_ about them?" Santana asks with a snarl, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean—look at me." She grunts, gesturing to her whole self. "From what _Mercedes _told me, it seems like I'm a slut who drinks, takes drugs and smokes a lot! This is not what I wanted in life." She chokes, knowing she's about to cry. "I—I cant, why did this happen to me? Of all things my alter-life would turn out to be, I became this?"

Melody looks away, not wanting to have eye contact with Santana and sighs. "Sorry, but you must trust me when I say that I didn't put you into this mess. It was not my decision, but it was the magic's. From records, your second wish has somehow been a slight cause to the affect of your alter life."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks, confused.

"You wished for all your kids to still be alive when Brittany is, no matter happens. Therefore, to make this wish come true, it affected your alter life's results and brought you to this. From what I've read, you donated semen for money to buy _uhm_, more drugs. Your samples have been used by no other than Brittany. This is the only suitable way for us to make sure your kids have you and Brittany's parts."

Santana nods, understanding why as her heart flutters, knowing Brittany had used her semen for a doctor's appointment such as this. She can't help but smile, because when you think about it, Brittany used _her_ semen for all three babies and yet, she doesn't know that Santana's her soul mate. Well, to the Latina, she believes that only she and Brittany are meant for each other's hearts.

"It's like a cause and effect kind of thing, I'm really sorry Santana, but the good news is, you don't have drugs inside yourself because I repeat, your body now has been transported into this realm."

"What happens to everyone else in the world? I mean—have I changed their lives too? Was Sam living happily before I made the wish and now he's in some sort of dump?"

"Don't worry about that too, darling." Melody laughs, winking at the Latina surely. "Only you and Brittany's lives have completely changed. Yes, Sam's life changed too but not really. It's like you were just added into his history. As for Brittany, same goes for her."

Santana hums in acknowledgement, tapping her fingers nervously on the table. "Where am I?" she asks, recalling the question that's been inside her head for too long.

"We're at Lima, Ohio." She answers smoothly, brushing a few strands of hair. "Somewhere there," she points out of the glass walls. "You live in an abandoned building as you may know already, you practically stay in the 'wrong side' of town." She laughs, scrunching her nose up as her eyes shine a light shade of gold for a second.

Santana frowns, not loving her new life. "How about Brittany? Where is she?"

Melody stares at her blankly, before shaking her head, offering Santana a weak smile. "Sorry honey, no can do. If I tell you, you'll be tempted to see her, and when you see her—things will go worse."

"I understand—" And it is for the best, who knows what she'll do knowing where Brittany is. "But—am I seriously going to live my life like this?"

"No!" Melody immediately answers. "Oh god, of course not, I'd hate to see you like this—especially since you moved me so much. Actually, that's the thing why I'm here. I've never done this before but I want to help you."

Santana quirks an eyebrow up in confusion and interest. "So you're here to—?"

"To help you start a new life!" Melody squeals, slightly bouncing on her seat. "Well, a new _new _life." She corrects herself, giggling lightly. "How ironic and funny."

It sounded weird coming from Melody's lip, '_to start a new life'_, isn't this new one already starting? So she's about to start a 3rd change? Santana wanted nothing but to change what's happening to her right now, but no, even if she becomes a millionaire, being without Brittany is way worse than being a drug addict. She'd drink all illegal stuff in the world for her, that is what you call true love. But, she also doesn't want to go to jail so maybe _doing something_ about this was a better way to put it.

"Is it alright if you help me look for new apartments and a stable job?" Santana chuckles, standing up. "That's a good start."

Melody smiles, nodding her head. "I'd be glad to. Just pack up some of your _decent_ stuff and I'll meet you back here."

Santana hums, waving goodbye before leaving the shop with a fingle of the chimes. She exhales a breath, watching a puffy fog escape her lips and shivers slightly from the cold. Fixing the hood, she walks back to where she hopes—and remembers—is her apartment building.

It wasn't that hard, there were barely any forks or intersections to send her to a different place, it was actually a pretty small—neighborhood. And as soon as she saw the familiar vandalizing walls, she immediately walks up to her apartment door she recalls and knocks softly. There's rustling happening from the other side and Santana plays with the balls of her feet to keep her occupied.

Finally, a creaking door opens and Santana looks up to only be met with worried—concerned eyes of Sam—it was Sam, right?

"Where have you been?"

Santana quirks an eyebrow at him and frowns, pushing him asid to enter the messy room. She hears the door slam shut and the pounding noises of the guy's stomping.

"Didn't you hear me?" He hisses, breath hitting the back of Santana's neck, making her cringe and quiver in disgust, wondering if Melody said the truth about Sam never _hurting_ her. A large hand grabs her wrist and grips it tightly. "I said, _where, have, you, been."_

She snaps her hand back and rubs it gently, glaring at the blonde man. Did her other life really live with this guy? Wasn't she afraid of him? He seemed so—intimidating.

"It's none of your business." She growls back, spotting an opened suitcase by the corner. She rushes to it and starts to gather clothes that looked clean enough to wear, not to mention _not ripped._

"Of course it's my business. What if something happened to you?" he scolds, eyes softening for just a second.

"Wow, and you care?" She doesn't know why she's acting this way, but she couldn't help it. She was mad, furious, and frustrated, and the only way to calm her down is by having an argument or debate.

He seemed taken aback by the question, his body stiffening before relaxing, shaking his head. "Really have to ask that? I've been caring for you for almost all our lives. What if Mercedes hits you again? What if a guy tries to rape you? You think I'd be able to live like that?"

Santana grunts and clears her throat, seriously wanting to get out of this place. "If you care about me so much, then why didn't you chase me when I ran out?" She shoots back, securing the suitcase before standing up straight, heading towards the door immediately.

"Sorry, didn't want to go out wearing nothing." He replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes before noticing the baggage on her hands. "Wait, what's that for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving." She says, hand staying by the knob.

Sam's eyes go wide comically. "Wh-What? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Again, _it's none of your business."_ And with that said, Santana takes her leave, when all of a sudden, a panging shot of pain shoots through her head and her vision starts to become blurry. She falls down on the ground and peeks up, the last thing she saw was that darn black woman smirking at her.

* * *

"_Hey Santana?" Brittany mumbles softly with a questioning gaze._

_Santana hums in reply, eyes never leaving the stars in the skies as she and her wife take a rest on top of a blanket at the park with their hands intertwined._

"_Do you believe in soul mates?"_

_The Latina slowly averts her attention to Brittany and smiles, staring at her briefly before she nods her head, letting Brittany giggle._

"_Yes. I do actually."_

_Brittany shuffles on the blanket, shifting to her side to watch Santana's face contort to any kind of emotion. "Good, because I believe in it too."_

"_Where is this all coming from?" Santana asks, quirking an eyebrow as she reaches out to touch a pale cheek._

_The blonde closes her eyelids and sighs. "I just, it's amazing, having a soul mate because no matter what happens, you'll always going to end up together. Fate is a part of that too."_

"_Are you trying to say that even if I haven't know you for—hmm, let's say, all my life, you'd still believe that we'd see each other again?"_

"_Definitely." Brittany chuckles, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Because no matter what happens, Santana—you're the only _one_ for me. I promise you that."_

"_I feel the same way." Santana replies, before leaning in for a kiss._

* * *

A cold liquid wakes her up from her unconsciousness, making her stiffen and slowly open her eyes. Santana immediately sees Sam and his worried hazel orbs.

Santana groans, letting him know she's awake as he averts his attention to her face, rubbing her cheek softly while chuckling lowly. "Hey," he says in greeting, looking deeply into Santana's eyes.

"Hi?" She replies back, unsure. She tries to sit up but the panging going inside her head stops her. Sam's warm hand grabs her head before it crashes down on the ground, cradling it gently.

"Whoa, slow down there." He hushes calmly, placing her head back on the pillow she assumes she usually sleeps on, an ice pack placed atop of her forehead. Santana exhales a breath of relief, the cold replacing the pain on her head.

"What just happened?" Santana grunts, rolling her eyes and wanting nothing more than to subdue this throbbing headache.

Sam rolls his eyes and frowns. "Mercedes and her sick jokes again. I swear, that woman always does this to you, it's disgusting."

"Huh?" I couldn't understand him, wondering what he was talking about and what jokes he was saying. "I—I don't,"

"She hit your head with a stick San, it's not that bad, no cuts, but your forehead's really red and swollen." He frowns, scratching the back of his neck shyly. "I'm hoping you wouldn't get a concussion."

Santana doubts anyone would want to help her in this side of town. She nods slightly and relaxes on the couch, a sniffling sound breaking her thoughts. She whips her face to Sam and notices the edge of his eyes watering.

"Are you crying?" She asks in a gasp, a small smirk forming on her lips.

His eyes widen comically and glares at Santana. "What?" He snarls, crossing his arms. "Crying? Why the fuck would I be crying?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, smirk still in place and snickers at him. "I dunno," she sing-songs, eyes glimmering mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm sure you got hit pretty hard." He mocks, slapping her legs playfully before getting up and heading towards the bar when all of a sudden, a knock interrupts the moment.

We glance at each other briefly before I nudge my chin for him to open the door, he sighs and follows, grabbing a bat on the side just in case it's someone not friendly. When he opens it, I'm shocked to see Melody strutting in with a scrunched up face, fanning the air. "Oh god, is that puke I smell?" she groans, pinching the bridge of her nose as Santana rolls her eyes at her in disbelief.

Sam holds his hand up, confused. "Hey, stop the fuck there, who do you think you are walking in of my house like that?"

Santana badly wants to tell him _our_ house because she wants some dignity in paying the rent Melody told her she does, but it will oddly make them sound like a couple and that's disgusting enough, Santana has a big inkling Sam has a semi-crush on her and is a hundred percent sure he's not acting upon it because of her male region below her waist.

Melody narrows her eyes on Sam and rests her hands on the sides of her hips. "I'm Melody, Santana's _friend."_ She replies, flipping him off with a hair twirl as she saunters her way to the couch where Santana is lying on currently. She kneels down and frowns. "What the hell happened to you? I've been waiting for hours downstairs."

Sam places his hand on top of Melody's shoulder and flares his nose. "Get out or I'll kick you out." He huffs, gritting his teeth. "And I mean _literally_ kick you out."

Twisting her neck to face Sam, Melody scowls. "Hands off or I'll burn you to death." She stops, a smirk gracing her lips smugly. "And I mean _literally_ burn you to death." She ends, chuckling darkly and causing Santana's eyes to go wide because yes, Melody has the power to do so, so in order to save Sam, even if she's still skeptical about him, she sits up and points to the front door.

"Can you give us a minute?" She asks and the blonde man eyes her wearily. Santana sighs and rubs her aching forehead. "I know her, she's uh—a girl I met in a bar." She goes to say, shrugging her shoulders since that's the best she could come up with.

Sam clucks his tongue, glancing at Melody unsurely before grunting and walking out of the room. He slams the door and almost immediately, Melody cups Santana's cheeks with furrowed eyebrows.

"I thought it said in the records that he never hurt you."

Santana shakes her head, clearing her dry throat. "He didn't, it was Mercedes." She explains, hissing when the magical girl touches her bruise. "Ow, will you quit it? That damn hurts."

Melody rolls her eyes and applies more pressure, causing Santana to jolt and claw the sides of the couch, clenching her eyes shut to ease the pain. "Stop being such a wuss, I'm healing it."

After a few minutes, the pain subsides and Santana doesn't feel the stinging throb in her forehead anymore. She brings lithe fingers up to touch the skin where she was sure had a big bump and is shocked to find smoothness. She turns to Melody with an impressed stare. "Magic?" She asks the obvious, making Melody giggle.

She waves her finger in a circle motion and winks. "Just as easy as tying a shoelace." She quips, licking her lips before standing up and walking towards the bag beside the cushions. Melody taps it once and it disappears, causing Santana to drop her jaw. She still can't believe these kind of magical shit is real. "Now come on, we've wasted too much time here, we have to go." She says, throwing her head back to look at Santana whilst swinging a small version of the once large suitcase in between her fingers.

Santana nods slowly and stumbles up on her two feet, tossing the ice pack away as she and Melody walks towards the front door. When they open it, they're both not surprised to see Sam leaning against the opposite wall with his hands buried inside his pockets. He looks up and frowns.

"Where are you going?" He asks the both of them, well more like, Santana.

Gulping, Santana ruffles her messy brown hair. "I have to go, Sam." She replies simply, avoiding his hard gaze.

Sam doesn't like the sound of it. "I'm sorry—you're what?"

Melody cuts in with a hiss. "She's leaving, are you deaf?" After that, she tugs on Santana's arm and scoffs, shaking her head as they pass by Sam's blank face and down the stairs.

Santana actually looks back and feels sorry for the guy. She thinks that maybe if he wasn't a drug addict like her alter-self and washes his clothes, she'd consider him as a friend and probably make him tag along on her and Melody's adventure to new change.

When they're out of the building and Santana spots a way _too bright_ yellow car parked outside with some snow covering the surface, she can't help but take a deep breath of air because here she goes again, a new change; and she doesn't know how much more she can't take. Melody walks around to the driver's seat and waits for Santana to climb in.

She holds the door open and stops from getting inside when a snowflake hits the back of her hand. She flips it to open her palm and glances up to watch the snow start to fall once again, surrounding her with a cold feeling she's been experiencing since waking up this morning.

When Melody yells at her to get in, she sighs and does so, staring out the snowy weather with a longing look on her face.

And that's when she realizes, this is the first time Santana's not spending Christmas with Brittany and the kids.

* * *

**Huhu, I feel like crying for Santana, but no worries, all things come in due time. Hope you're all with me by waiting for only a few chapters more until Brittany pops out! Maybe around 2, I don't really want to prolong the Brittana moments. Thanks for your support!**

**Please read my other story, Bully and Benefits! It's completed.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile, busy with senior year! We're almost there to where Brittany shows up, don't worry :) Funny and hilarious moments to come!**

**Warning: Wasn't able to re-check this chapter due to so many things to do, so forgive my grammar.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **North Star

**Summary: **"Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens. [G!P]

**Pairing: **Santana, Brittany

**Rating: **T

**Words:** 7k

* * *

"Santana, wake up." Melody says softly, nudging the Latina by her shoulders as they come to a stop outside of a gasoline station. Santana slowly blinks her eyes a couple of times before the vision becomes clear and she brings her chair up from recline.

She groans, and rubs her sore eyelids. "Where are we?" she asks, stretching her limbs in the small space, making her bump the window by accident as she hisses.

Melody steps on the brakes and unbuckles her seatbelt, turning off the engine. "30 minutes away from Chicago, I'm just going to get some food for us, what do you want?" she asks Santana, her hazel eyes twinkling gold for a moment.

Santana leans her head back and sighs, nibbling on her lower lip as she feels her tummy rumble. "Chips are good."

Nodding, the fairy-genie smiles and walks out, leaving Santana alone with her thoughts. She brings up her knees to rest her chin on top on and counts the small drops of snow trailing down the window. Her heart clenches at the memories of her and Brittany playing around the backyard with the kids when the first signs of snow appears. A tear rolls down her cheek and she immediately wipes it off; no one would be able to understand how much Santana misses her family.

An image of Brittany smiling at her from across the terrace of her house engulfs her mind and Santana nearly bangs her head against the window just to get rid of the picture. She's about to do just that when a tapping sound snaps her out of it. She twists her neck to the side and sees Melody pointing down to the lock. Santana sighs and leans forward, clicking a button to unlock the vehicle as she watches the magical being bounce down on the leather seats and smile at her, handing over a pack of Doritos. Santana smiles back because at least, Melody made a lucky guess to know her favorite chips.

"I didn't guess, I read your mind when you said you wanted chips—the first thing that popped out were cheesy Doritos." Melody tells Santana, humming an odd tune as she waves at the person who just finished filling up the tank before turning on the engine. She faces Santana and nudges her chin to the outer roads. "You ready? It's going to be a new chapter, Lo."

Santana face scrunches up in confusion, stopping midway from tearing open the pack of goodies. "Lo?" she asks her, scowling deeply. "Who the fuck is Lo?"

Melody shrugs her shoulders and giggles, stepping on the pedal to drive them forward. "Short for Lopez," she explains, curving the car to the right direction. "Lopez is way nicer name than Santana." She adds, not minding the fact the Latina got mildly offended.

Telling herself to just ignore the magical being, Santana slumps down on the seat and rests her forehead on the window, continuing her game of watching the snow slide down from the top.

Melody stares at Santana with pity and sighs. "I know it's just the first day, but you're going to have to get used to this." She tells her, the silence and awkwardness of the situation not making the fairy-genie happy.

Santana shakes her head, nibbling on her lower lip to stop herself from crying again. "No, I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She corrects with sadness in her tone. "I'll never be able to."

Placing her hand on top of Santana's shoulder, Melody squeezes it. "You have to try, or you're never going to be okay."

The Latina sighs and decides not to reply anymore, not missing the fact she's starting to just dismiss whatever Melody says because she hates how true she is, she hates how much reality is crashing her in and she hates being wrong. Santana honestly doesn't know how to react anymore. "Just drive." She says, not wanting to be rude anymore since the fairy genie did save Brittany's life. "All I need right now is a bed and massive tower of pillows."

Melody grins and nods her head, giggling lightly. "That can be arranged," she hums, eyes glowing gold and Santana's starting to figure out that it usually changes color when Santana wants or needs something, so she guesses her eyes glow when magic is being done.

Closing her eyes, Santana relaxes herself and drifts off to dreams and memories with Brittany and her family.

* * *

"_Shay, stop picking on your brother." Santana scolds the young girl lightly, shaking her head as Shay continues to poke Louis on the ribs, making him wail. She groans and approaches them, kneeling down so Santana could be with eye-level with her baby girl. "Shay, apologize."_

_Shay frowns and crosses her arms together, huffing. "He ate my pancakes." She snarls in an attitude so similar to Santana's, her light brown hair swishing from side to side from making faces to Louis' crying look. "And such a baby, you should tell him to grow up, mama." _

_Santana rolls her eyes and bops her nose, cradling a whimpering Louis into her arms. "He is a baby, Shay, he's like—_3 _years old." She laughs, nuzzling her nose to the crook of Louis' smooth baby neck, causing the boy to giggle in amusement. "And you're a baby too." She adds, winking at the little girl as she goes to stand up. Shay scowls some more and shakes her head. _

"_I'm not a baby, I'm 6 years old." She clarifies with a naggy tone, resting her hands on her hips it makes Santana want to laugh because it seriously, _too much likely,_ looks like her in the young days. _

"_6 year olds are babies, sweetie."_

_Shay's lower lip quivers as tears start to form on her eyes. Santana's brown orbs widen as she cringes at the earth-shattering screams that come out of Shay's mouth a second later, knowing full well she's calling for her other mommy._

_Almost immediately, Brittany comes rushing in with a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste foam dripping down her chin. Her blue eyes are alert and confused. "Wh-at's brwobg?" she gurgles, unable to speak properly._

_Shay narrows her eyes on Santana and huffs, stomping her way to Brittany as she hugs her right leg and looks up with her brown puppy dog eyes. "Mommy, Mama said I'm a baby." She whines, bottom lip jutting out._

_Brittany's eyebrow furrow together as she turns to Santana then back down to Shay, wondering how she should react. She hesitantly swallows some toothpaste and grunts at the rough minty taste, bringing up her long sleeve to wipe the foam away as she smiles at Shay with adoration. "But you are a baby, Shay." She coos, scrunching her nose up. "Our baby Sha-Sha." She adds on, leaning down to tickle the girl when Shay snaps and runs away, slamming her bedroom door shut. Brittany stays frozen in her half-crouched state, ignoring Santana's giggles._

"_What was that all about?" the blonde asks, straightening up and walking close to her other two bundle of joys. _

_Santana shrugs her shoulders. "She wants to be called a grown up." Santana jokes, chuckling lightly. "I swear, that girl's a mess, and I don't know why I'm not mad—usually I am but with Shay? I just want to keep laughing."_

_Brittany rolls her eyes and snatches Louis from Santana's arms, wanting her own share of the little boy as she bunches him up and down on the air. "Please, it's your fault she's like that."_

_Arching an eyebrow, Santana crosses her arms together. "My fault?" she asks, scowling at Brittany. "What the hell did I do—"_

_Brittany shushes her and nudges her head to Louis who's blue eyes are staring confusingly at Santana's face. "Don't curse." The blonde hisses, swaying the little boy. _

"_Wha'z hell?" Louis mumbles, frowning cutely as Brittany's eyes widen and snap to Santana in a glare. The Latina holds her hands up and grunts._

"_Not my fault, you insulted me first."_

_Brittany rolls her eyes in amusement. "Saying our daughter acts exactly like you is not an insult, San." She tells her wife, chuckling lightly as she smothers Louis face with kisses, not wanting to get enough. "Ah god, I love you Lou-Lou."_

_Santana scrunches up her face and smirks. "What is it with you and making names short and into doubles?" she asks, remembering Shay's nickname Sha-Sha and now Louis' name, Lou-Lou._

"_Aw come on, you used to love it when I call you San-San." Brittany coos, tapping her foot down to some beat she always has in her head._

"_You still call me that." Santana corrects her, smiling widely even though Brittany only uses that nickname when she's in a _'cooing'_ mood these days._

"_And you still love it." Brittany counters back, sending a wink. "Now I'm going to put Lou-Lou to bed," then she averts her eyes to Shay's bedroom with a playful grin. "And you're going to put Sha-Sha to bed." She giggles, not waiting a second more in case Santana complains as she runs away with a giggling Louis. _

_Santana drops her hands down and grunts, eyeing Shay's bedroom wearily. The girl has been having a tantrum like crazy and the two wives have been trying to avoid it like the plague. Sighing, Santana struts her way and brings a closed fist up, ready to knock when all of a sudden._

* * *

Slam.

Santana jolts in her place as her head bangs roughly against the car's hood, a hiss coming out of plump red lips as she massages her head and frowns, not liking the pain because she's had enough of hits in the head. She turns to the right and sees Melody outside of the car, walking towards the door in front of the parked car.

Eyebrow quirking up, Santana climbs her way out and grumbles stubbornly when she is met with cold weather. She hugs her body and narrows her eyes on the ginger girl twirling around in the doorstep. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouts, rubbing her sides.

Melody twists her neck to look back at her and grins. "Can't you see?" she hums, outstretching her arms. "This is our new homely abode." She squeals, pointing at this building that looks like an apartment but feels like a loft.

"Sweet." Santana sighs, ruffling her messy hair as she forces her feet to the trunk of the car and lift the hood up, immediately grabbing her things and Melody's too, since that's the least she can do.

Melody eyes her bags on Santana's arms and giggles. "Aw, aren't you the chivalrous one?" she teases, batting her eyelash as Santana glares at her.

"Don't even think I'm trying on you, red-head, I'm just being polite."

Melody sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Gross, I'm not into girls." She whines, shaking her head. "Men are more my speed—" she stops, an eat-shitting grin forming on her lips. "Genie kind of men."

Santana walks up the steps and kicks the door, inhaling the scent of mahogany and fresh paint on the walls as she drops the bags on the side and examines the place. It's not too bad, just alright, and there's barely anything in here since it's new but she likes it. When Santana rounds the corner to go back for her things, she catches Melody's eyes glow gold as she snaps her fingers repeatedly, making each bag disappear.

"You could transport our stuff?!" Santana exclaims, scowling deeply. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I could have avoided carrying your million pound weight of bags." She huffs, crossing her arms in irritation.

Melody shrugs her shoulders and giggles. "You never asked me." She replies simply, skipping her way to the kitchen as Santana follows behind. The Latina leans against the doorframe and watches with a curious eyebrow as Melody continues to snap her fingers, bringing various of things like food and machines inside the place, building an expensive and modern kitchen in just a matter of seconds. She claps her hands and Santana frowns, grabbing her wrists. "What? You don't like what I've done here?

Holding a finger up, Santana grinds her teeth together. "If we're going to start anew and freaking live together, I'm bringing up some rules." She says, waggling her finger. "One, no _magic."_

Melody gasps and swats her hand away from Santana's eyes glowering yellow. "No fucking way in hell." She curses, clucking her tongue.

Santana glares right back at her. "I get that you live with this kind of thing _but not me,_ you see I'm a person that works hard to get things." She starts off, jabbing her own chest. "_Not_ someone who just gets it because she has a magical being in the house."

Rolling her amazing gold eyes, Melody grunts. "Well too bad, I can't just follow you, I'm my own person, I can do whatever I want."

"I know that too, I don't want to control you, Melody—" Santana sighs, rubbing her forehead. "—But I got to live a normal life, I'm begging you." She pleads, clasping her hands together. "None of this popping out refrigerators with a snap of a finger, I can't be sane with that. And who knows? It might be a good challenge for you."

Melody narrows her eyes and frowns. "Fine, _but—"_ she hisses, licking her lips. "If I think it's necessary to use it and I'm _lazy_, I'm doing some magical shit in here, got it?" she snarls, puffing out her chest with a smirk. "Besides, I got us a house, I got us these for free—you should be thankful."

Santana scowls at her. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead in hell remember?" she counters back, removing the smug smirk out of Melody's pale face. "And I agree to you're lame excuse."

When Santana shoulders past her to the fridge, hoping there's a bottle of water in there, Melody replies with a low chuckle. "By the way, I'm always _lazy."_ Before strutting out the kitchen and out of the house, well, that's what Santana assumes because the loud slamming of a door is most definitely coming from the direction of the front door. Santana tips her head back whilst drinking her water and sighs.

She walks out of the kitchen and looks up, seeing a room upstairs with no door, since it's a loft, and then across the stairs to another bedroom with a sliding door on it. She smirks and walks her way towards it when all of a sudden she's hit by an invisible wall—again.

Santana gasps and rams her fists on the stupid thing, groaning when an image of a laughing Melody comes to mind. "This is not fucking necessary to use magic on me, Melody!" She screams, pounding her fists again. "If I see it, I'm getting the room first!" she shouts some more.

All of a sudden, a holographic image of Melody's annoying face (well, to Santana,) shines through the invisible wall and the Latina starts to fume. The imaginary image then starts to talk. "First come, first serve." And then a wink, and then she disappears.

Santana grits her teeth together and kicks the thing, whimpering when the tip of her toes suddenly send pain waves across her feet and she's cupping her shoe like her life depended on it. "Fuck." She whines, shaking her head and biting her lower lip.

* * *

"I'm home, Lo!" Screams Melody as she enters the house and places down various of shopping bags. That was the only way to cool her temper, shopping at malls. So when she skips inside the kitchen and finds a big mess of _everything_, she couldn't help but laugh, especially seeing Santana covered in flour powder with a concentrated look on her face. "Did the blizzard just come in or what?"

Santana snaps her head to the fairy-genie and scowls. "I'm not a chef, okay?" she hisses, clucking her tongue. "Brittany was always the one to cook for us, since she wakes up so early." She mumbles sadly, twirling the spatula in reminisce.

Melody sends her a pitiful look and sighs, walking forward to grab the things from Santana's hand as she waves her away. "Go, I'll fix this up." She says, scrunching her nose up. "Oh god, you stink—take a bath or some shit." She ends with a disgusted look on her face, turning on the sink as Santana nods and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her new room.

After the bath, Santana changes into fresh clothes and decides to join Melody since she has nothing better to do. When she reaches the last step, she is immediately awarded by the sweet scent of pancakes.

"You sure you didn't use magic on this one?" Santana asks her with an arched eyebrow.

Melody scoffs and juts her tongue out. "Please, I cook better without magic." She replies confidently, bowing down to present the counter filled with glorious food. "Now dig in before I finish it myself." She jokes, giggling lightly.

Jumping on top of a stool, Santana greedily munches on two pancakes at a time, swallowing big gulps as Melody watches her amusingly while sipping on a cup of coffee. It goes on like that for a few minutes until Santana's on her 5th pancake that Melody decides to talk to her about something.

"You should start applying to jobs."

Looking up, Santana narrows her eyes on the girl. "I do have a job—" she stops; cursing herself for forgetting this is a new world and not the old. "Ugh, _fuck,_ why so soon? Can't I cope with this sudden change first?" she hisses, squeezing lots of syrup down on the pile of pancakes.

Melody's jaw drops in disdain. "How are you not fucking obese?" she grunts, shaking her head. "And—since you decided to _'work hard to pay our everything here'_, and I can't use my magic, we both need to start looking for jobs then. This loft may be free, but only because I magically hypnotized the landowner. Now that he's not, we don't have much time in the world 'till he asks for rent." She stops rambling, taking a deep breath. "And this loft ain't cheap."

Santana groans and smacks her forehead, rubbing it irritably. "You're making me regret restricting your powers."

Giggling, Melody waggles her pointer finger. "It's never too late to back out." She hums, licking her lips as Santana shakes her head furiously.

"No, I never go back on my word." She huffs, rolling her eyes. "Great, now excuse me because I have a date with the newspaper jobs ad." She mumbles, stomping out of the kitchen and ignoring Melody's non-stop laughter.

When she walks out of the house and sees a rolled up newspaper laying on the ground near the trashcan of the loft, Santana pinches her nose to avoid herself from smelling any foul smell and picks it up, walking back inside only to plop down on the large couch. She flips the page immediately to the Job Search Ads and reads some of them.

_Circus La Circus: Looking for a Juggler of knives_

_Janitor at Carmen High School_

_Photographer needed at The Horse & Hound_

_Model for Yeast Commercial_

"The Model for Yeast Commercial sounds kinda good." Melody says out of nowhere, scaring the Latina as she jolts in place, and before she can snap at the girl, Melody's clapping her hands together. "You should totally call that company ASAP."

Shaking her head, Santana huffs. "No way in hell." She hisses, clucking her tongue. "I've done that in my past life and they've given nothing to but humiliation."

Melody cups her mouth to stop the river of laughter from coming out. "Wait, are you serious? You were in a _Yeast _commercial?" she asks out loud, laughing like crazy as she slaps Santana's arm. "Oh god, why didn't I see that in your biodata? It must've been there!"

Santana rolls her eyes in disbelief. "It probably wasn't there because I changed it to Beast Commercial and made it sound like I was fierce."

"B-But I should've read it in your past thoughts." Melody screams, clutching her stomach that was starting to cramp while tears formed in her eyes. "Oh god, I need to cool down." She giggles, pushing herself off the couch as she goes towards the direction of her room.

Santana wanted so bad to kill the bitch right there and there but decided not to since she's the only one who knows about Santana's past life and can relate to her in some way. When she turns back to the ad, something caught her eye.

_Kennedy's College: In search for a Kindergarten Teacher starting this summer on basic teachings, for children. With pay._

It's just this thing inside of her, but Santana always loved to teach things to other people, especially kids even though most wouldn't believe so because they'd think of her as a kid hater—but in all honesty, Santana loves to teach kids, and maybe that's because she started teaching Brittany school stuff since they were both in kinder. It just became natural to the Latina. So when she dials the number and talks to the _principal of the Pre-School section,_ she already has an interview tomorrow and she's more than excited to nail the job.

It's the only distraction she has from the thing that keeps nagging her in the head. And that may be blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"You're Santana Lopez? Is that Puerto Rican or Spanish?" The guy with the bald head asks, leaning back on his chair as he reads the resume Santana came up with just hours ago with Melody's help.

"Puerto Rican." She replies with a charming smile. "My parents were born there but I was raised here and everything." She stops, suddenly remembering she never wondered where her parents were now in this world. Melody and her never went through the parent data at home so she it never crossed her mind, but now that she's thinking about it, _where are her parents?_

She couldn't think more into it before the 'principal' leans forward on his elbows and hums. "So you speak English fluently then?"

Santana nods. "Yes, and Spanish too." She adds, just to sound impressive.

"I see," he says, licking his dry lips and scratching his bald head with the other hand. "You've graduated from McKinley high and went to college at NYU…" he halts and scrunches his nose up, narrowing his eyes on the paper. "You graduated honors in law at NYU…" he repeats in more vivid detail, massaging his scruffy chin. "You –"

"Yes, I graduated from there for college." She says loudly, not wanting to hear him go over and over again. But now, she just wants to shoot Melody right in the eye because that wasn't in her resume a few minutes ago, the girl is probably messing with her. In the old world, Santana went to Princeton and got a merit award for graduating top honors in Neurobiology.

He arches an eyebrow suspiciously. "Ms. Lopez, what would you want to do here—in Chicago—if you've got a law degree at New York?"

She fakes a laugh and gulps roughly. "Funny, uhm—I, law was never my thing." She reasons out with a wave of her hand. "Too serious and too boring."

The principal frowns, sucking his lips in. "It says here you are a lover of the Good Wife TV series because it's the best law movie in television."

"Got tired of that show after she started being annoying."

"You won a case with one of the top criminals in the world at New York Hall before your senior year—"

"Got traumatized with all the pressure, didn't like it at all."

"And you're big tim—"

Reaching forward and grabbing the resume out of his hands, Santana sits back and laughs awkwardly, hoping this wouldn't mess up her interview and that time would go by faster because she's ready to kill someone. "Let's just say, I gave you the wrong resume." She laughs, clearing her throat. "But I am very interested in teaching."

He gives her this look she can't comprehend before he smiles and chuckles lowly. "Alright." He says, nodding his head and pulling out a sheet of paper to slide it across the table and towards Santana. "Alright then, fill this up and I'll see you next week?" he says, smiling brightly. "You do know this job starts for summer right?"

Santana's jaw drops and she wants to ask why her, but tells herself not to think so much anymore and just be thankful. So she jumps up on her chair and gleams. "Yes sir, you won't regret this." She beams, bouncing on her tip-toes. "Next week Monday?"

"Yes, that's your trial class, you better not let me down, Ms. Lopez."

The rush of wanting to tell him her name is actually, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce is stuck under her tongue but she stops herself before further confusing him of what she is. The resume was bad enough.

"I won't." she promises, already skipping out of the room with the biggest smile on her face. When she pushes the entrance doors open and sees Melody waiting outside inside the car, she doesn't even bother getting mad anymore since she nailed the job and she doesn't want to push her luck.

"How was it?" Melody asks with a smirk when all of a sudden, Santana sees right through her glowing yellow eyes.

Gritting her teeth together, Santana slams the door and huffs, crossing her arms together.

The magical girl frowns, not expecting this kind of reaction. "What? I thought you'd get in—"

"And how would you know that?" she hisses, licking her plump lips as she stares forward, closing her eyes for just a second. "Please tell me you did not cast a spell on the principal to let him accept me for the job."

Melody gulps, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Then I can't say anything." She says truthfully, whimpering when Santana all about groans out loud in annoyance.

"Melody! What did I say about using magic for stuff like this?"

Melody sighs and brings her hands up in defense. "Look, I was scared okay? You literally came from another world, you have no experience in studies here whatsoever, not even a kindergarten."

"My alter-life—"

"—Your alter-life's most commendable achievement was stealing a Ferrari from a rich guy who stopped by the café near your old apartment." Melody blurts out, shaking her head. "If that principal searches for your history, you'd go nowhere. Can we just let this one slide?" she begs, clasping her hands together. "I promise no more, just trust me with this."

Pinching her sides to keep her sane, Santana sighs and nods her head sadly, shamefully. "Let's just go home."

Melody hesitantly turns on the engine and drives off, glancing at the Latina from time to time with guilt in her eyes. The stoplight before their loft, she couldn't help but ask, "What's with you and all this _you have to this on your own _situation? It's seems more than what I think it is."

Biting her lower lip, Santana looks out of the window and sighs. "Short and simple, I've cheated a lot in my old life, and the feeling is not so great, even if I got what I want." She turns to Melody with dark eyes. "And if I'm really going to live in this new world, I have to start fresh and not repeat what I did before."

Melody gives her a small smile. "But everyone goes through mistakes, you shouldn't dismiss them."

Santana ducks down and fiddles with the end of her top. "Not this time, my mistakes led me to losing Brittany." She confesses, causing her eyes to widen and whip her gaze to Melody to only see understanding behind light orbs. The Latina narrows her eyes on the woman and frowns. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"I can read minds remember?" she giggles, tapping her head. "And now that you told me, all I can say is—don't think that all the bad things you did was karma to Brittany's death." She scolds her with a stern look. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"You don't understand." Santana settles on, resting her chin on top of an open palm.

Melody decides not to push it anymore and leaves the Latina be, when they arrive at the loft, Santana stays behind and sits on top of the porch, looking out to the sun that's about to set. She doesn't think she's ever going to move on and get over everything that's happened. And she can't help but think that the sun setting is a symbol of the reality that Brittany is gone too. She hates to admit it, but it's true. The more her orbs see the sun fade, the more hope gets lost and she cant help but wrap her arms around her knees and sob relentlessly because even though Santana knows Brittany's safe somewhere, it still hurts like a bitch.

* * *

**1 year later.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Santana glances back at the principal, Burt Hummel, and smiles softly. "Yes, I have nothing better to do this summer," she says, chuckling lightly. "Plus, last summer's kinder program was super fun, I'd love to do it again."

Burt arches an eyebrow and shakes his head in amusement. "You're the only teacher I know that would want to work during the summer, most of them had already fled off to some place."

"It's a great distraction." She whispers, thoughts going somewhere before she snaps out of it by blinking her eyes a couple of times. "So I'll start next week then?" she asks, packing up her things inside the messenger bag atop her teacher's desk filled with stickers from her young students last year.

Burt gulps and flashes her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, I forgot to apologize but, it starts tomorrow already, Ms. Lopez." He says, scratching his baldhead. "Summer program starts early this time around, it's a bit longer."

Santana waves it off with a polite smile. "That's better actually." She hums, licking her lips. "I don't have any plans for the week, anyways."

"Really? Kurt told me you were planning to go with him to the beach tomorrow afternoon." Burt replies with a guilty look. "Now that I mention it, I could look for a substitute firs—"

Placing a hand on Burt's shoulder, Santana taps it lightly. "Seriously, it's okay—you're saving me from Kurt and his obnoxious swim wear." She jokes, flashing a wink at the man who practically became her dad in this place. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Hummel." She says with finality, waving goodbye as she walks out of the doors of Kennedy and finds her car on the parking lot space she owns. She presses the button on her keys and drops her stuff on the passenger side first before climbing in.

Almost immediately, her phone goes off with the sound of Beyoncé singing to Love on Top. Rolling her dark eyes, she picks it up and presses the green button, pressing the _loud speaker_ button so it wouldn't be too hard to call and drive.

"_My dad just told me—how dare you!" _

Santana chuckles and shakes her head, wondering how in the world Kurt knew she cancelled on him when she literally walked out of the school just a minute ago.

"It's not my fault, I have work to do." She hums in reply, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"_Santana Lopez, do not lie to me! My dad just told me he could get you a substitute for the week, please take that offer."_ He begs, practically oozing out desperation. _"I cannot go on a road trip with Melody and not be jealous because her outfit style is the same as mine."_

That was another thing she couldn't help but notice about the two close friends she has in Chicago. Kurt and Melody were practically twins. They must be, that's what Santana thought because no person would ever win in a guessing fashion game like they do. They spit out the same answer and when they try to make a mistake, they do it at the same time.

"I can't, I need the extra money."

"_Another lie!" _he gasps, clucking his tongue. "_What do you think of me? A stranger? You do not need any extra money at all! Melody is as rich as Angelina Jolie and sometimes, she tells me you don't even pay the rent."_

Santana cuts him off. "I do pay the rent."

"_Not half of it."_ He huffs, clearly disgruntled. "_Please change your mind."_

"Look, I can't, I gave my word to your dad, and I'm not really in the mood to go the beach." She murmurs, turning a corner.

"_What is it with you and beaches? It's like you hate them with a burning passion yet you have the hottest body in the world." _He stops, a moment of silence._ "And I'm gay."_

Laughing, Santana bites her lower lip. "I like pools."

"_That's not the same. This is the 5__th__ time you've ditched me on our plans to the beach—and every time, I have to go with your damn Melody."_

She chuckles and stops on a stoplight. "She wont be happy if she heard you say that, Porcelain."

"_That nickname too…"_ he sighs loudly. "_There's no changing your mind, is there?"_

Shaking her head though he cannot see her, Santana scrunches her nose up. "Nope, now don't forget to pick up Melody tomorrow because I want some privacy from her for a week, that's the best present you could give me since you forgot my birthday."

Kurt chuckles down the line, amused. _"I'll be there 5am sharp."_ And then hangs up just in time Santana parks in front of her loft, grabbing her things and walking in just to be met with a flying table. She scowls and slams her stuff on the couch by the window.

"Melody!" she screams, annoyance in her tone, and immediately, the table drops in front of her.

The fairy-genie pops her head out from the kitchen and giggles. "Oops, you're back early." She states with glowing eyes. "I'm cooking snacks for our beach vaca-y!" she squeals, jumping around the living room as Santana follows her inside the kitchen to see a basket of sandwiches.

Taking a deep breath, Santana sighs. "I'm not going." She whispers, avoiding bright eyes.

Melody stops her bouncing and turns to Santana, narrowing her eyes on her. "What?" she hisses, gritting her teeth together. "You can't be serious, you said you were ready!" she whimpers, tugging on her red locks.

Santana bites her lower lip and groans. "It's not me, I have work tomorrow." She reasons out lamely, hoping Melody wouldn't read her mind.

The fairy-genie's eyes glow and Santana knows she's caught red-handed. "Liar! Just agree to let Burt give you a substitute for just a week, Lo." She whines, shaking her head. "This was supposed to be a first step."

And Melody is right. The reason why Santana's always declined their trips to the beach was because it held too many memories of Brittany and her family. They used to go everyday because they practically lived beside the beach, and Santana would always remember laughing with Brittany when baby Louise would walk out of the threshold just to watch people surf like they were Gods. Nope, it was too much, the beach was practically a symbol of their family and by going there without them—to Melody that is—meant letting go.

"I know, I know—but—" she smacks her forehead, frowning. "I'm not ready Mel. I need more time to think."

"You had a whole damn year!" She screeches, throwing her hands in the air. "That's more than enough."

Santana grits her teeth and snaps up to face Melody with a hard glare. "Well I'm sorry for never falling out of love with my soul mate, it's not that damn easy—a year is like a second to me." She hisses, crossing her arms together before calming down. Santana puts a hand up and sighs. "Just let me be okay? Kurt's picking you up tomorrow and I need some time away from everything." She looks to Melody with sad eyes. "You remind me too much of my past, so please don't stay with me and go with Kurt to La Pico."

Melody open and closes her mouth before screaming, thoroughly pissed off by the brunette but stops herself from making objects fly across the place. "Fine." She grits, stomping out the room and into her own, slamming it shut.

Santana rolls her eyes and climbs up the steps, deciding to have an early sleep since it's been exactly a year since everything changed.

The next morning, Santana hugs Kurt in greeting and kisses Melody in the cheek for forgiveness, laughing only when the said fairy-genie slaps her face away and gets inside Kurt's car with steam coming out of her ears.

"Keep her calm?" she asks the boy, whose outfit was just too Hawaian.

He rolls his eyes and huffs. "I think I'm going to make her more pissed than she already is."

Santana smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Do your best." She jokes, hugging him one last time before they're off into the streets.

Once the coast was clear, Santana decides to jog since it's good morning and when she's done and she's getting ready for her first day of summer school with new kids, Santana's more than happy for the distraction.

So when the sound of children's laughter fills her hearing senses and she looks up from her desk to kids running in with big bags behind their backs, she couldn't help but smile and greet whoever parents come in to assist their bundles of joy in their first day.

When she feels a tug on her jeans, Santana diverts her attention from talking to this super tall dad and that's when brown eyes meet brown.

The little girl had dark hair and round dark eyes, she was looking up at Santana with a straight face and the Latina couldn't help but arch an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"What's up kid?" she asks her, crouching down in slight eye-level with the young girl. "Something wrong?"

The girl shakes her head and bites her lower lip, gnawing it with a small frown that shouldn't be there in her beautiful young face. After a minute, she opens her mouth and wails. "Mama!" she screams, squeezing her eyes shut. "I want my Mama!" she screams again, jolting the Latina as she sits up straight and looks around, shocked to see no one noticing the little girl and her loud voice. She goes back down on her knees and cups the kid's cheek.

"Sh, can you keep it down?" she jokes, rolling her eyes. "You're gonna attract attention here."

"At-tract?" she whimpers, rubbing her eyelids. "What's at-tract?"

Chuckling, Santana shakes her head. "Nothing, did Mama bring you inside?"

Kid shakes her head. "She dropped me and car went away." She whines, shoulders deflating. "She didn't even bring me in."

"Hey, no crying allowed here." Santana tells her roughly but smoothly as well. "You're a big girl now."

The young girl's nose scrunches up. "I'm just 5." She replies with a strong voice Santana only saw in Shay's face—_fuck,_ she shouldn't be thinking of the kids she'll never see again.

"Funny, most girls would want to grow up at the age of 5." She jokes, remembering the past. "I'll bring you to your seat and you can make friends, 'kay?" she hums, reaching out for the young girl to hold her hand.

"Amber." Was the only response she gets.

Santana furrows her eyebrows together, confused. "Uhm—"

"My name is Amber—not _'kay."_ She corrects the older woman with ajut of her chin. "It's right here." She goes on, poking her chest where a nametag sticker was located.

Santana rolls her eyes again and chuckles. "Whatever you say, _Amber."_

* * *

**So like, why the hell does amber get some important screen time? HAHA guess who she is.**

**this chapter is more like a filler, making Santana get used to her surroundings and you know, make me show you all what her life is now. And that's about it, next chapter should be interesting.**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the two reviewers who are planning to be rude and just play around,**

**go fuck yourselves, I'm sure your chubby fingers are worth the pleasure. (if not, pain.)**

**WARNING: Something finally happens here.**

**WARNING 2: Again, I really have no time to re-check, but I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Title: **North Star

**Summary: **"Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens. [G!P]

**Pairing: **Santana, Brittany

**Rating: **T

**Words:** 6k

* * *

"Did your mom leave again?" Santana asks the little girl, Amber, as she sees her bouncing inside with her large backpack on her back, a big smile on her face after she sees her favorite teacher. It's only the 3rd day, and Amber and Santana suddenly have a big connection with one another.

Amber pouts and nods her head. "She said she has a meeting so she dropped me early." She mumbles, ducking her chin and staring down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. "Which is weird because it's always like that. Do adults have meetings everyday?" Amber asks with furrowed eyebrows, swaying side to side as Santana chuckles and stands up from her desk, walking around to help the girl put her bag on top of her short table.

"Teachers have school everyday, like me—but your mom isn't a teacher right?" She arches an eyebrow and Amber shakes her head, causing Santana to laugh. "How about a rich muti-company business owner?"

Frowning, Amber crosses her arms together. "What's that?" she huffs, wrinkles forming on her forehead. "Mama's just a manager in the beach for renting s-surfboards." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "So maybe she needs to be there early because a lot of people need them!" she squeals, immediately forgiving her mother for always rushing her inside school, but Santana only gives her a sympathetic look.

"Maybe—" she drawls, clucking her tongue as she sits on the kid's chair while watching Amber remove her crayons from inside her bag, giggling lightly. "So—she works at the beach then?"

Amber nods. "Yup, with Mommy."

That stops Santana's train of thought.

"Your parents are both girls?" She didn't mean to sound straight to the point but she was just so curious. And maybe she should smack herself too because not all lesbian parents would have Brittany in it. That's impossible, Melody would know too and since the fairy-genie didn't warn her, she's guessing she's safe.

"No." Amber says, pouting slightly. "I only have one mom." She tells Santana, kneeling down to color something on a blank sheet of paper Santana already placed on the table for the day. The Latina reminds herself to just put a new one later.

"But you said your _Mama works with Mommy."_ Santana replies, quoting the young girl. And then she smiles because maybe she meant the other one as a grandma.

Amber gasps and giggles. "Oops, I always forget. Mommy's my real mommy, but Mama's like my—" she hums, tapping her adorable chin. "I don't know how you call her but she's been with me since I was a baby."

"Now you're confusing me little girl." Santana teases, rolling her eyes as the kid giggles in response. "Aw come on, that's some juicy gossip, tell me more." She grins, resting her chin atop an open palm.

Smiling, the kid stops drawing and drops her hands on the table, leaning forward to give Santana a supposed pointed look. "When I was really young, My real mommy, Mommy, gave me to her sister because Grandma said she had too many kids already. So ever since Mommy gave me to her sister since I was born, I called her Mama." She explains, and Santana's mind whirls with all this mama business.

"But now, Mommy has a stable job so after this summer, I get to go home with her and live with her!" she squeals, clapping her hands together. "And they're here now because they want to visit Mama and Grandma and _me_! But when the summer ends, I'm going home with them!" She giggles some more, evident joy in her eyes.

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "They?" she asks, truly happy for the girl.

Amber nods. "I have siblings! Mommy has other kids too, and I met them, and they're like super cool!" she giggles again, her puffy cheeks bunching up. "My brother can surf and plays tag with me after school so I'm happy."

"Well I'm happy for you too, little girl." Santana replies with an honest smile. "But, aren't you going to miss your—uhm, Mama?" She asks, hoping she got it right and was talking about Amber's real mom's sister who took care of her.

Pouting, the kid shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, yeah, I will—but Mama's too young." She sighs, frowning deeper. "Most of the time grandma took care of me because Mama was just done with high school when I came but now that Mama just finished er—coll—coll—"

"College." Santana helps her, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeah that! Now that Mama's done with college, she's planning to start a new family." She stops, eyes suddenly tearing up. "Without me since I'm not her real kid."

Santana reaches a hand out and wipes the tear away immediately. "Hey don't say that." Santana shushes, shaking her head. "I'm sure your Mama's going to miss you, it's like you said, she was too young to understand what you've been going through."

Amber pouts. "But I'm younger." She fires back, huffing, and it causes Santana to throw her head back and laugh. "It's not funny! I remember when I was 4, Mama brought a guy home in my room!" she screams, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Good thing Grandma heard and came in to kick the guy in the—" she stops, giggling uncontrollably. "_you know."_

Santana rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to reply but all of a sudden, the noise of more children invades her ears and she's standing up. She winks down on Amber who scrambles to the seat where Santana just sat on. "Let's talk later okay?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Amber hums. "Recess!"

* * *

"You know, if you plan to always stay inside the classroom during recess and not _outside_ with the other kids, they might think you're a loser." Santana blurts out without thinking, shrugging her shoulders for saying the word _loser_ in front of a kid she just met recently. But Amber's not like any other youngster, Santana actually feels at ease with her and that's saying something because she's been crazy lately.

Amber huffs while she stays in front of Santana's desk, munching on the sandwich her _Mommy _made for her as Santana fixes some sheets of paper inside her folder. "You said we'd talk on recess." She complains, whining a bit. "Besides I'm too old for them, I'm going to be grade 1 after summer in my new school with my new family!"

"And you said you were too young an hour ago." Santana chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief. "But fine, that's my fault, now I'm telling you to go out and make friends." She adds, gesturing her hand out of the classroom's window to the playground.

"Nah, I wanna stay here with you." She beams, bouncing on her toes and Santana thinks she's a bit too small to be someone off to grade school already.

"Why are you joining Kinder Summer class?" Santana asks, changing the subject since she knows Amber wont listen to her and go to the playground.

Amber scrunches her nose up, thinking. "I have nothing to do at home."

"But your _real_ family came to visit you, didn't they?" she shoots back, laughing to herself mentally for speaking to a kid like this.

"Yeah but they're all busy in the morning, so after class, when Mama or Mommy picks me up, that's when we all go have fun! But Grandma says no one can stay with me at home so here I am." She sighs, tapping the wooden desk boringly.

Santana chuckles, leaning back on her chair. "Yeah, you're here—and you're bored."

"Only because all we do is talk." Amber sighs, resting her right cheek on the mahogany. "Can we play outside?"

Leaning forward, Santana narrows her eyes on her. "You're confusing kid, first you don't want go out but now you really do."

Amber whines and thugs on the end hem of her sundress. "I like you." she replies simply. "And—" she stops, gulping. "I'm shy."

Santana pushes off the desk and reaches her hand out, which the little girl hesitantly takes, as they walk outside. Opening the doors, Santana smiles at the kids who run around in their own carefree world. It aches her heart so much because it makes her miss her own kids. There was this thing her mother once told her,

_A kid without parents, are called orphans. But a parent without her child? There is no word for it._

And it's true, nothing can describe the haunting throbbing she has on her heart whenever she thinks of Shay and Louis.

"Hey kids!" She shouts, catching the attention of everyone. They all turn to face Ms. Lopez with eager eyes. "Who wants to play tag?" she gasps in a mocking tone, causing all of them to bounce and run towards her, a chubby boy immediately raises his hand.

"Can I be _it?"_ he asks, with a toothless front teeth.

Santana chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, pushing Amber to step forward. "Sure, okay—" she drawls, licking her lips. "Amber and—" she looks at the boy, cracking her brain to remember his name. "Wes, are _it,_ don't get caught, go!" she yells, creating a ruckus of running 4 to 5 year olds around the playground, each one of them finding a hiding place from the two kids who were about to tag them. It was funny to see how into it they were in this game, and Santana couldn't help but sit down and watch happily, glad for the joyful distraction.

What she missed were curious blue eyes staring at her from behind the metal nets of the playground.

After recess was done, and Amber made some new friends, they ended the morning with a singing session with Santana who belted out her voice with all her might since they're just kids and won't judge her for showing off. When they finished the third song of the Barbie series—which Amber thought was so childish for a moment—Santana dismissed everyone and smiled when parents came in to pick up their offspring's. She couldn't help but move her brown eyes down to Amber who was nibbling on her lower lip anxiously, probably wondering if her Mama would come in unlike the other two days where her Grandma did. And Santana would totally have met the Grandma if it wasn't for the fact Amber would run out before the woman even came out of the car she was riding on.

What surprised her was when a long legged blonde walks in with shades on and a big white hat that covers most of her face. She's wearing a halter top and short shorts and Santana believes Amber even more when she said this woman came from the beach. She could practically see speckles of sand on her ankles.

"Amber?" The woman calls out, looking left and right.

Amber smiles widely and runs towards her mother, hugging her legs close, it causes the woman to stumble a bit.

"Oof, slow down there, Shortie." She grunts, ruffling the long brown hair Amber had. "Mama's got weak legs."

Amber looks up and grins. "You picked me up!" she squeals, jumping on her toes, and Santana can't help but wonder why is it that she's always left with Amber and _someone_ while the others are already gone home.

The blonde smirks and squeezes her cheeks, crouching down a bit. "Course' I did, Shortie, come on, we're off to the park!" she snatches the bag from Amber's back and brings it over her shoulder, only noticing the Latina just now. "Oh, and you must be her teacher?"

Santana can't help but feel familiar around this blonde woman. "Yes." She says after a second of being lost. "I'm Ms. Lopez, it's nice to meet you." she hums, extending a finger.

The response she gets is an eager shake. "Pleasure's all mine, hope Amber's not to much trouble." She jokes, earning a slap from the young girl.

"Hey! That's not funny." She grunts, crossing her arms together.

Santana chuckles and misses the way the blonde arches an eyebrow at her amusingly, caught off guard by the beauty of this kinder teacher. "She's anything but trouble, Amber's a great kid."

Clucking her tongue, the blonde opens her mouth to say something else when a beep follows through the room's walls, coming from outside. She tips her hat and grins. "Well, I'd love to talk more but Amber's mommy's been impatient about going to the park, so—" she halts, cocking her hip to the side. "I'll see you soon, Ms. Lopez."

Santana smiles back politely. "Have fun." She replies, and doesn't notice the way Amber's Mama smacks her head with an open palm.

"Ah shoot, you must have thought it the wrong way—I'm not gay." She blurts out, pale hands going up.

The Latina furrows her eyebrows together. "I'm sorry? I never implied—"

"I know, it's just, I said I was Amber's mama and that her mommy's being impatient and all—I—"

Santana chuckles and waves her off. "You don't need to say anymore, Amber told me the whole story." She looks down and doesn't see the girl, assuming she already ran off to see her other family members. "Sister, huh?"

The blonde puffs out an air and giggles. "Yup, been taking care of my sis' daughter her whole life and it's been a rollercoaster." The horn beeps again and Santana's pretty sure she's rolling her eyes behind those shades. "But I really have to go now, bye Ms. Lopez."

Waving, Santana walks out of the room and leans against the doorframe, watching as the car rides out of the school's gates and into the road. She sighs and brings out her phone, smiling when she receives a message from Melody.

_Wish you were here, Lo!_

_xoxo_

An attached image of her and Kurt flashing a kissy face makes Santana want to roll her eyes.

"How was 3rd day?"

She twists her neck and sees Burt walking up to her with his hands buried inside his front pockets. She shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"Was 'kay." She hums, twirling her phone around. "I'm thinking of going to the park—" she stops, remembering Amber and family was there and decides she doesn't really want to be seen there especially after her Mama told Santana they'd be heading there. That would be too weird, and now she hates herself for remembering those were her initials plans of the day. She'd always go there to watch or feed the ducks, it just gave her a sense of Brittany. "—but, I might be heading home instead." She ends with a small sigh.

"This early?" Burt asks, looking out at the bright sun. "It's only 2pm, Ms. Lopez, you should do something." He suggests, clasping his hands together. "I know, me and Carol are off to watch a play, and since Kurt's out, we have a free ticket."

She thinks about it for a moment and rolls her eyes at herself. What wrong would it be to go watch a play? It was always one of her favorite things to do with Brittany since her wife loved—

_Fuck, Brittany—again._

Gulping, she's about to decline when Burt interrupts her, already figuring her out. "Finn's coming."

And that all about makes Santana hesitantly agree and go home to get ready to meet them in an hour. There's just something about Finn having the biggest crush on her, and leading him on that gives Santana delight. And you might think it's weird that Burt doesn't mind her teasing Finn because they all know Santana's gay, but really—Burt finds it more amusing than Santana. She just loves to feel like she's in high school again. In control of everything.

* * *

"W-What did you think of the pl-play, Santana?" Finn asks the girl with quivering lips as they exit the doors of the theater with Burt and Carol in front of them.

Santana turns to Finn and forces herself not to laugh. "It was great, I loved the part where Eddie screamed his love for Ann, it was sweet." She gushes in a fake _play addict_ manner, causing Finn to blush because the Latina knows he slept all throughout the play. Heck, Santana just made up those names now.

"Y-Yeah! Totally." He agrees, nodding his head furiously, Santana thought it'd fly off. "It was so romantic and uh—"

Giggling, Santana walks faster to catch up to Burt. She calls their attention and they turn around. She pokes a thumb back and grins. "I'll go ahead now, I'm off to see a friend tonight."

Lies.

Burt sees right through her but doesn't push it. He knows how much Santana keeps herself away from everyone besides Melody. The reason why, no one really knew. "Sure thing, Finn—why don't you walk her to her car?" he suggests with a fake smile.

And you see, Burt never really liked Finn ever since he called Kurt a _fag_ after he assumed the boy had a crush on him, even when Kurt had a boyfriend already.

Finn gulps and follows behind me, right after a hug Burt and Carol goodbye. But before we truly left them, Finn turns around and yells,

"Hey Burt! Think we should watch this again—" he glances at Santana, a charming smile on his lips and Santana wants to save him from embarrassment but she's too amused. "—Eddie's a great character!"

Carol scrunches her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. "Who's Eddie?" she asks, looking to Burt in question.

Burt smirks and holds his stomach, pushing it away from the burst of laughter that's about to come out of his mouth as she side eyes Santana in thanks. "Sure thing, bud." He replies with a chuckle. "Next time, tell all your friends how _amazing_ Eddie was in this play."

Finn nods and twists around proudly before gesturing Santana to continue her walk to the parking lot. After 10 scorching seconds, they reach her car and Santana doesn't even bother saying goodbye as she climbs in her vehicle. When she's about to slam the door, Finn halts it.

"Uh—" he gulps, clearing his throat. "Santana, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

She arches an eyebrow, fighting a smirk. "We went out today." She points out, plugging the key inside the ignition.

Finn blushes and shakes his head. "No, I mean yeah we did, but I meant—like, just the two of us maybe?" he tries again, his eyes rolling in shame for himself.

And Santana almost lets him go in pity. Almost.

"I don't know, you're not really my type." She apologizes straight on, pulling the door to a close as Finn steps back.

He pales and laughs awkwardly as Santana rolls her window down. "Ah—j-just one date? You never know, you know." His teeth are chattering and Santana eyes him with humor.

Too desperate. Too easy.

"Finn, I thought I told you already," she sighs, licking her lips. "You're sweet, but I'm gay."

Finn's jaw drops as she steps on the pedal and moves forward a bit. "Y-You never told me that."

She narrows her eyes and fakes a gasp. _That's right._ "Oh, I'm sorry." She giggles, fluttering her eyelashes. "Now you know, so—uhm, yeah." She ends, shrugging her shoulders and zipping off to the road, and to the place she'd love to be right now. Her home.

Call her a bitch but that's what she really is. She needed this kind of behavior to make her feel at ease, to make her feel like she's still in her old life and it might be unfair to Finn, but she plans to go out on one date with him as thanks for the fun.

When she goes home and sleeps, then cries to the dreams of her and her family, Santana's then waking up and getting ready for a next day of class with the kids that bring her distractions.

And just like that, her day's a blur. Sure, Amber was great again, talking about her day yesterday with the family of blondes she surprisingly ended up with—except her one sibling of course, it seems like her sister is brown haired too but the other one is dark blonde. When recess is on and Santana commanded everyone to play ice ice water to make sure Amber has a go, she's suddenly felt the life sucked out of her when she feels a body slumping down beside her on the picnic bench. And not just that, it's not a normal somebody, nope, Santana knows this feeling from anywhere and she's trying to not turn her head and prove herself wrong because this can't be right.

"I love ice ice water as a kid."

That's when all the color drains from her body and she's forced to turn her head and make eye contact with the only blue eyes she's ever thought to be from the sky and heavens. Santana's jaw drops and her eyes are wide.

The stranger looks back at her with curious blue eyes. "You don't know ice ice water? I mean, that's weird 'cuz you kind of told them to play it."

Still, Santana can't speak.

"Oh! Unless, one of them told you to say it? That'd make more sense." The stranger giggles, flipping her blonde hair to the other side.

No, this can't be real. This can't be. No, Santana, pinch yourself, get out of this dream.

The blonde woman pouts and tilts her head to the side and it sucks the breath right out of Santana's lungs because it's all too familiar.

"Is there something on my face? I checked the mirror before coming here."

Santana's first reaction is to slap herself, and she did. She whips her hand across her cheek and groans when she feels a whiplash. Yup, this is all real.

The stranger gasps and flings her hands towards Santana, and the Latina all about jerks back and falls to the ground, whimpering at the feel of her aching butt. The touch just stung her, it wasn't her fault.

"Oh my god, you keep hurting yourself—are you okay?"

Santana crawls back and she's pretty sure she looks stupid right now as she looks up and meets concerned blue eyes again.

Fuck, she really wants to throw up.

So almost immediately, before she makes any sense of contact with this stranger again, Santana flies up and runs to the bathroom, locking it shut and throwing up her breakfast's contents inside the bowl.

When she's done, and she's clutching her stomach, she walks out of the cubicle and washes her face. Santana grabs a towel from the side to wipe herself dry when a knock vibrates around the comfort room.

"_Uhm—Ms. Lopez? I uh—are you okay?"_

Santana closes her eyes shut and fights off another wave of vomit.

_Please, don't call me Ms. Lopez._

What is _she_ even doing here? This is the last thing Santana suspected one day watching the kids. Heck, she thought she'd never see _her _again—but look what happens now. No, Santana can't believe this is happening. This couldn't—no.

She has to breath, she needs air.

Fuck, she needs Melody.

Santana immediately grabs for her phone and speed dials her magical friend's number, which immediately goes to voice mail. She curses and slams her hands down on the sink, frustrated. The last time she's seen _her_ was dead, lying on top of a hospital bed. So this can't be happening. Santana thinks she might faint.

More knocking ensues.

"_Ms. Lopez? I'm so sorry—for whatever I did, but uh—the kids are worried and—can you please come out? Are you okay?"_

_No. I'm not okay._

Melody's still not picking up, and it's pissing Santana the fuck off. What the hell is this girl doing?

Then the voice of Amber breaks her thoughts.

"_Santana?"_

It immediately calms her down and she's taking deep breaths. She's a big woman, she should handle this well, she shouldn't—fuck, but no, _she's _out there and for some goddamn reason too.

This isn't a dream.

So Santana straightens up her blouse and takes a deep breath, forcing the tears to not burst out. With a side glance to the door, Santana pivots on her heels and slowly grips the door handle, unsure of what to do.

Before she could step back, her body acts up and turns the lock, slowly pushing the door open and immediately locking with concerned blue eyes, again.

They're just staring, it's like a contest, and honestly, Santana just wants to crash her body with _hers_ and hug the life out of her, but Amber's cutting that decision short with a wave.

"Ms. Lopez? Santana? Are you 'kay?"

Santana gulps and looks down, nodding dumbly before she's whipping her head up again. The stranger stares back at her curiously and Santana feels like throwing up again.

She's positively sure this is not just some look alike. It's her.

It's _Brittany._

And the first thing that comes out of her mouth is not what she expects.

"I love you."

* * *

Blue eyes blink a couple of times before Santana's cheeks flush red in embarrassment. She shakes her head and hisses, clenching her eyes shut for a second before she opens them. "I-I'm so sorry, I meant—I mean, thank you—No, I uh—" she chomps on her lower lip, silencing herself.

A small smile tugs on pink lips. "I love you too?" she jokes playfully, causing Santana to sigh in relief from the outburst. "But we just met, so that's kinda crazy." She goes on with a wink, causing Santana want to cry because she misses that side of Brittany that always makes her feel comfortable around the blonde.

Forcing out a chuckle, Santana clears her throat. "Uh—" she stops, grunting. "Y-Yes, that would be weird." She stutters, glancing up and down repeatedly from Brittany to Amber's concerned face. She crouches to Amber's eye level and brushes the hair out of her face. "Sorry about that, go ahead and play with the others."

Amber's having second thoughts—and it proves how much of a smart kid she is, but she doesn't linger too long and turns to _her_ with a soft smile, leaning on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the _woman's _cheek who's surprisingly bent down too.

Santana watches intently, and nearly dies when Amber says,

"I'll see ya later Mommy."

She closes her eyes and seethes.

Brittany has another kid.

The blonde smiles back sweetly and pats her head. "Okay." She whispers back, standing up to Santana's height as she awkwardly sways from side to side, causing Santana's heart to break.

"I don't know what I did—but uh—are you okay?" Brittany asks her, nibbling on her lower lip and Santana has to fight the urge to jump and kiss her.

Shaking her head _very_ slowly, Santana gulps, words not leaving her mouth.

Brittany scratches the back of her neck and blows a long whistle. "Well, that didn't turn out well, huh?" she jokes, trying to light up the mood. "I wanted to like surprise you and get to know you outside but uh—you don't like surprises that much, I'm guessing?"

Santana loves surprises.

"N-no, I love surprises." She corrects her, fighting the tears from spilling out of her eyes because Brittany knows that. She knows how much Santana loves it when she surprises her. That's why, whenever she can, she would. And Santana recalls that moment Brittany arrived at home from work and placed a bouquet of flowers on top of Santana's lap and the Latina asked why and Brittany simply replied _because I love you._

"Oh?" Brittany gleams, giggling lightly. "Then why'd you react that way?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. "I wasn't wearing my Halloween costume so it must be something." She continues to joke, knowing full well that Santana's not comfortable with her around for some reason.

"I—I tend to overreact." She explains with a small, forced, laugh. "I thought you were a ghost." Total truth, but Brittany didn't get the double meaning of course.

She places a hand over her chest and grins. "I should be offended," she hums, licking her lips. "But I'm not, that's actually kind of funny, I'm sorry for scaring you—" she leaves her voice trailing across the wind and Santana fights an eye roll because Brittany definitely knows her name. She just called her Ms. Lopez a while ago.

"Ms. Lopez." She answers for her, taking a second to outstretch her hand, afraid for the blonde's touch.

Brittany smiles and takes the hand, causing shock waves to flow through Santana's body as she jerks and suddenly falls down on the ground again, making Brittany's eyes widen comically. "Oh my god, you fell—again—are you okay?" she nibbles on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing as Santana scrambles up.

She so desperately wants to say _your touch electrifies me, literally. _But that would be too weird.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy." She stammers, holding on her desk for support as she continues to stare at Brittany. "And forgive my manners, you are?" She can't believe she's asking that question, it sounded too surreal.

Brittany giggles and scrunches her nose up adorably. "I'm Brittany Pierce, Amber's mom." She introduces herself, flicking her hair to one side. "I was just walking by when I saw what's going on at the playground so I decided to stop by and check on Amber." She stops, chewing on her lower lip nervously and Santana can't help but quirk an eyebrow.

_Brittany was rambling._

"That's normal." Santana replies, pinching her sides because she honestly wants to grab Brittany's face and kiss the fuck out of her. "Lots of parents do that." Lies, who the hell does that really?

Grinning, Brittany crinkles her eyes and giggles. "Sweet, so you don't mind me hanging around for a bit?"

Santana shakes her head. "I don't mind at all." She whispers, staring deeply into blue eyes it also got the blonde entranced.

And fuck, Santana just had to do what her stupid brain tells her to. Distracted by Santana's sultry and sexy stare, Brittany was not able to comprehend her motives when all of a sudden, smooth and warm hands cup her pale cheeks and pull her in for the most mind blowing kiss she ever received.

Eyes wide, Brittany gasps against Santana's mouth and feels her knees buckle when a tongue swipes down her lower lip. There are tingles all over her body but this can't be happening. Shit, what _the hell is happening?!_

Sure, Brittany kind of spied on this hot Latina yesterday while waiting for Amber at the parking lot with Lou-Lou, Sha-Sha, Grandma and Alice, and she may have plotted to flirt the hell out of this teacher and ask her out on a date probably after two days, but a deadly kiss from Amber's kinder teacher? She didn't see that coming.

So, with all the strength she can muster, Brittany pushes Santana off her against the chest and fixes her breathing. She doesn't know why it's so hard but her gut's telling her that the air inside her lungs was just sucked out of her just now.

"W-what the fuck?!" Brittany couldn't help but scream, sucking in her lips and fighting the moan from coming out when she tastes delicious cherry balm. "Did you just kiss me?" she gasps, narrowing her eyes on Santana like she was mad.

Santana's eyes are wide with shock and she really wants to grab a gun from the nearest police station and kill herself. She can't believe she lost control, but it's not her fault. She missed Brittany.

"No." she replies dumbly, hissing when Brittany scowls at her.

"Uhm, you just did." Brittany responds with a sad tone. "Y-You're weird." She deadpans, clearing her throat. "I don't know what I did but uh, tell Amber I'll be waiting outside if she needs me."

Santana shakes her head, holding a hand up. "Look, I'm so sorry—" she stops, thinking of a good excuse. But there was nothing but the truth. "You just looked exactly like my wife who died a year ago and I just felt—it's hard to explain." And it was true, this wasn't her wife—this was a different Brittany, Santana needed to remind herself that.

Brittany's eyes turn a dark shade in understanding. No wonder the Latina freaked out on her and kissed her, she must've loved her wife a lot. Then, hopelessness filled Brittany's body all of a sudden because she knew this girl was off limits. Brittany doesn't do married people, it was not how she swings, she liked it clean and fresh slate. And she didn't know why she was so bummed, sure, the teacher was hot—but, it's not like she never met any similar ones. "I—uh, I'm sorry about that." was the only thing she could say. "I mean, it's okay."

Turning around, Santana leans down to pick up piles of paper and coughs. "Yeah, I—I have to go check on the kids." She whispers, avoiding contact as she rushes past Brittany and out of the doors, immediately sitting on the bench as she hunches over and sobs a bit.

She can't do this, she needs to step away.

Or Brittany will die again.

* * *

**AND BRITTANY HAS ARRIVED! This is going to be really fun cuz I'm gonna make Santana avoid Brittany at all costs, cuz ya know the rules and consequences!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read my completed story, Bully and Benefits, when you can!**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long, i'm not in summer anymore. But I'm not going to stop of course. i actually enjoy writing this fic.**

**To that _certain _guest who thinks I'm fucking racist. If i was so racist of Mercedes, why the hell would i write about Sam being in that situation too? And my god, would you chill down before assuming a person? And don't worry sweetie, I'd be living paradise if you just leave me and my stories alone.**

**KNOW: This chapter isn't so long. I'm really sorry.**

**Thanks so much for the support guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **North Star

**Summary: **"Brittany and Santana are like the North Star, you're always going back to each other." No matter what happens. [G!P]

**Pairing: **Santana, Brittany

**Rating: **T

**Words:** 4.3k

* * *

"_Lo? What's up?"_

Santana can't really hear Melody from all the shouts surrounding her friend's voice. She had to cover her left ear and really concentrate because it almost sounded like a circus out there.

"Mel? Where the fuck are you?" she groans, rubbing her forehead. "Can't you go somewhere quiet?" she hisses, rolling her eyes impatiently.

Melody chuckles from the other end and after a minute or two, Santana's thankful Melody dispersed herself from the crowd. "_Will you chill? Not my fault you're missing out on all the fun."_

Santana decides to ignore her and bites on her lower lip instead, not sure if she should tell Melody what just happened yesterday. Should she start with _I found my wife and kissed her?_ Or maybe, _Brittany's in Chicago! _Or it can be, _Fuck the rules, I miss my wife._ Any of those words would definitely not bring her to seeing Brittany again, and if Melody knew, she'd drive back to this place and move them again.

And Santana doesn't think she wants that after feeling Brittany in so long, so she couldn't believe herself when she says, "How long are you staying at the beach for?"

There's shuffling on the other side, and the Latina's guessing Melody is trying to sit down. _"Around 4 more days, why?"_

"Just wondering," she hums, twirling a lock of hair as she thinks hard on a way to make Melody stay longer. "Do you plan on extending it?"

"_Not really, I've done way too much already."_ She giggles, causing Santana to frown. "_Aw, does Lo miss me?"_

I actually want you to stay longer.

How does Santana say that without being so rude and suspicious?

"Uh, yeah—I do—" she replies, chuckling awkwardly. "But, you don't have to go back soon, you know? I can take care of myself."

"_Oh please, you're not the reason why I want to go back, I'm actually getting kind of bored here."_

Santana gulps, knocking her forehead on the doorframe. This isn't good, she can't think of anything.

"_I might be back tomorrow or the next day if I can push Kurt to agree."_

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head immediately, though the fairy-genie could not see her. "No." she blurts out, licking her lips. "Don't do that, uh—don't force Kurt into anything, that's _mean_, Melody."

Melody giggles. _"You're talking about_ being mean_ to me? Seriously? What did you drink last night, Lo?"_ she teases, and Santana can picture her eat shitting grin.

"I'm just saying, Kurt really wanted to go to the beach, so he deserves the break—and you do too." She stops, taking a deep breath. "That's why I suggest you should extend your vacation there."

"_That's oddly sweet of you, Lo, but I really don't want to stay here any longer, and I miss Puck."_

Shit, that's another thing. Melody and Santana met Puck at a bar months after they arrived to Chicago, they've been hooked together ever since. Now at first, Santana thought Puck was like one of those magical beings because she remembered Melody saying she only dates fairies, but surprisingly, Puck's very human, but thinks like an animal, so Santana might have thought he was some horny werewolf before.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore." She bites her tongue, not believing she's about to do this. "Because Puck's going there tomorrow."

The line goes silent and for a second, Santana thought the network got cut, but before she can check, there's an ear-shattering scream on the other side.

"_He is?!"_ she yells, probably bouncing around. "_He never told me!"_

Santana closes her eyes, wanting to kick herself. "It was meant to be a surprise," she lies, biting her inner cheek. "And now you made me spoil it."

The giggling continues and Santana can't help but feel slightly guilty if ever she finds out this is all just a lie. Fuck, Santana needs to call Puck right now and pray he follows her instructions. _"Oh my god! But I put on my sexiest bikini yesterday, what do I do?"_

"Wear it again?" Santana replies, tapping her fingers stubbornly because she wants to sleep early to rest her mind before tomorrow's class where _Brittany_ would hopefully want to visit again. "You're just going to get it wet anyways."

Melody snickers. _"Oh so dirty, Lo, but I don't swing that way." _She husks, causing Santana's cheeks to flush.

"I meant the ocean, you green-minded woman!" she yells, flushing in embarrassment. "God, I'll hang up now okay?" she sighs, not even bothering to wait for Melody as she clicks the end call button and opens a new page to Puck's phone details. She frowns and lets it ring.

Well here we go.

* * *

Strutting inside the classroom with a new perfume on her skin, Santana decided to wear a medium-length black skirt (that isn't uncomfy on her member because it has enough space) instead of jeans, and a tight white blouse in replacement of a long sleeved sweater. She knows this isn't appropriate for young kids, but it's not like they're going to stare at her like teenage boys, for god's sake. And maybe she fixed her hair a bit and added some eye-liner but who is she kidding? When has she never gotten ready for Brittany?

Though, Santana's not even sure if she's coming.

So when the bell rings and Santana's waiting outside the building for the first time, to see if she's coming, Santana's shocked to not see Amber yet. She's always the first one inside, and now, there are about 8 kids on their tables and she still hasn't arrived.

"Come on," she mumbles, biting her lower lip anxiously.

Santana looks up and feels her breath being taken away.

Amber's walking towards her, with a big smile on her face, holding Brittany's hand tightly as the blonde adult smiles down at her. It's a heartbreaking sight, so peaceful and pure that something downs on Santana and she's decided to go back inside and not approach Brittany instead.

She knows the rules. Brittany will die if she pursues her, Amber won't have a mother, and Santana can't be selfish. She knew it was too good to be true, this is probably a test and she can't fail it. So when she hears Amber say goodbye to Brittany and when she feels blue eyes sending daggers behind her skull, Santana puts on a forced smile and turns around, greeting the kids and ignoring the blonde who is leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning kids." She hums, causing a ruckus of _goodmorning's_ from everyone else.

Going around her desk, Santana sits down and pulls out a bunch of coloring materials. She leans forward, and smiles. "Okay, now we're going to have some art activity, you like that?" Almost immediately, the children squeal. "Good, under your desk are a bunch of papers and crayons, so—you're going to draw your most favorite thing in the world." She hums, tapping her fingers on the desk and then standing up because she has to do circles around them.

Oh and, Brittany's still there.

When she comes to Amber's table, she's not surprised to see her drawing a dog.

"Really? Again?" she teases, smiling fondly.

Amber looks up and sticks her tongue out. "I really like dogs, 'kay? I want one really badly. Maybe Mommy will buy me when we're at her house!"

She pats her head and ruffles it, causing a gasp. "I hope you do." She replies, standing up straight to be only met face to face with blue eyes that shock her. "Fu—I mean, _ugh."_ She clears her throat and examines the room, waiting to see if anyone heard her.

"Sorry. I keep scaring you, huh?" Brittany says for the first time that day, swinging back and forth on her heels. "But you like surprises, so I'm confused now."

Santana chuckles awkwardly and gulps. "Coming out of the blue and surprising is not the same." She responds with a small smile, swiveling on the balls of her feet to turn to her desk's direction. _I have to get away from her._

She doesn't miss the way Brittany replies. "They are the same."

When Santana's butt hits the corner of the desk, she faces Brittany again and sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry for _yesterday_, you must think I'm crazy."

Brittany grins, shaking her head. "I actually think it's kind of cute."

Santana gulps and fights a whimper. This blonde cannot flirt with her, nothing good is going to happen; so the Latina fights back. "It's not." She blurts out, biting her lower lip. "I was like a psycho."

The blonde steps closer, almost invading Santana's space. "I find psycho's really cute." She husks, a voice octave lower.

"Even if they throw up in the bathroom because they saw a ghost of their deceased wife?" she rambles, closing her eyes shut in embarrassment. Brittany's proximity was always a problem for her.

Giggling, Brittany steps even closer. "Super."

Placing a hand up, Santana chuckles. "I'm really flattered, Ms. Pierce, but what you're doing is inappropriate and I—" she turns to the children still happily coloring their papers. "—have a class of 5 year olds to teach."

She's about to walk back to her seat when Brittany grabs her wrist and twists her to face her, causing Santana to gasp.

"Then go out with me after class." She whispers, scrunching her nose up and blushing lightly. Santana thinks she's not always this bold.

"Again, I'm flattered, but I really can't."

Brittany smirks and flutters her eyelashes. "Can't or won't?"

Santana throws her head back and laughs, balling her fists together. "Oh god, you did not just use that line on me!"

"I did, so come on, will you?" she asks with a pout Santana can't deny.

But brown eyes see a bloody and dying Brittany on top of a hospital bed, and she knows she can't handle that again. So, she forces an apologetic smile and sighs. "I'm sorry, Ms. Pierce."

Her pout deepens and Santana wants to pinch her cheeks. "You're totally blowing me right now."

Santana opens her mouth to say something but feels someone tugging on her hand that's not being held by Brittany. And _shit,_ no wonder it felt so warm a minute there. She looks down, and plasters on a smile when a boy stares up at her with a cheeky smile.

"Ms. Lopez! I'm done! Can I share my work?"

Nodding, she nudges her chin to his desk. "You'll be the first, kiddo, I'll call you when everyone else is done." She coos, making him bounce and walk back with the biggest smile on his face.

Santana turns to Brittany and licks her lips, missing the way blue eyes dart down to watch the action. "Ms. Pierce, I think it would be best if you step out of the room? I don't want to be rude or anything but if my boss sees you inside, he might suspend me." Of course that's a total lie, Burt would let her do anything she wants.

A perfectly manicured eyebrow perks up. "Did you just call your principal, your boss?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana chuckles. "Yes. Now please? I'm really sorry." She says, gesturing to the door and fighting back the urge to kiss her again because Santana can still taste her.

Brittany stares for a moment, narrowing her orbs on the Latina's face before a smirk turns on her lips and she's leaning back, nodding to something in her head as she waves cutely at Santana and walks out of the room without another word.

A breath, Santana didn't know she was holding, gets released and she's clapping her hands to get the children's attention. "Okay, Tom? You ready?"

* * *

Packing her things, Santana's zipping her leather shoulder bag close when Amber calls out her name from the doors. She looks up and smiles. "Still here? I thought you got picked up already."

Amber giggles and skips towards her, hiding something behind her back. "I got something!" she squeals, leaning her torso forward.

Santana arches an eyebrow and grins. "What's that, little girl?"

The young girl brings out a paper bag of something and reaches it out for the Latina's taking. Santana just stares at it for a moment, confused.

"It's your lunch!" Amber says with a cute eye roll, like Santana should have already known it. The Latina unconsciously smiles and takes the bag, bringing it up to examine teasingly.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" She jokes, earning a pout from the little girl. "I'm just kidding, Amber—Thank you." she flashes a wink and was about to turn to continue packing when Amber pokes her leg.

"Wait, there's more." She whines, jutting her lower lip. "Mommy told me to tell you that-"

Suddenly, Brittany walks inside the room whilst smacking her face. "Oh Amber, I should teach you how to keep secrets next time." She sighs playfully, scooping the girl up so she could carry her on her right arm. Santana looks at them sadly, wishing she'd see her kids again.

_..._

_Fuck,_

Her kids are in Chicago. She never fucking thought about that, and all of a sudden, her eyes are wide with hope. Louise and Shay are here, breathing the same air as Santana and she hasn't even seen them yet? She wonders how old they are, if they're still as crazy as ever, or if Shay still acts like she wants to be an adult or if Louise still loves to swim—_fuck_, Amber said her brother was a surfer, so does that mean?

"Ms. Lopez?"

Santana's cut out of her thoughts by the sweet sound of Brittany's voice. She blinks a couple of times before turning to the blonde who has a shy smile on her lips. "Santana." She blurts out, tucking a loose strand of hair. "After work hours, you can call me Santana." She _wants_ Brittany to call her San or San-San, but there's nothing she can do about it.

Brittany's smile almost breaks her face. "Santana," she tries, licking her lips. "I was asking if you'd want to eat lunch together? If you don't have anymore classes."

The Latina's eyes shift from Brittany to Amber to the paper bag on her hand and she can't help but shake her head in amusement. She's been tricked.

"I see what you did here."

Brittany smirks, playfully tilting her head to the side as if she didn't understand whatever Santana was implying on. "What did I do?" she asks in mock.

Amber raises her hands on the air, giggling. "Please say yes, Ms. Lopez! Mommy's taking me to my favorite ice cream place and she said if you go with us, she'll let me take two scoops of chocolate."

"Two scoops? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Santana jokes, cocking her hips to the side. "In fact, what's in this bag?" she wonders, opening the object to only bring out a half-eaten sandwich. Santana's eyes narrow on the two and Brittany tries to stifle her laughter. "How sweet of you, Ms. Pierce." Santana mumbles sarcastically.

Brittany chuckles and winks back at Santana. "After work hours, you can call me Brittany." She imitates the Latina from a while ago, flicking her hair to the other side when Amber starts to play with it, causing the little one to pout. Brittany leans forward to nuzzle their noses together and she's soon forgiven. "So what do you say? Ice cream?"

Santana stares at them, thinking what she should do, and knowing what she shouldn't. But who was her to ever stop saying no to Brittany? So with the only thing she could say, Santana fakes an eye roll and fights the grin forming on her lips. "Only if I pay."

"Deal." Brittany giggles, already spinning around the balls of her feet to walk out of the classroom with Santana following behind, making sure to lock the door before she awkwardly stays by the blonde's car, unsure of what to do next.

"I can meet you there?" she suggests, clinking her car keys in front of Brittany.

Brittany turns to her and waves her off. "Don't bother, I'll bring you back here after." She smoothly replies, skipping to the passenger side of her car after she buckles Amber in the back seat. When Brittany opens it, she fakes a bow and winks. "In you go?"

Santana chews on her lower lip to stop from giggling like a fool when she climbs in and leans back on the leather couch, not believing she's actually giving in to this absurdness. If only Melody knew, she'd be dead by now. As soon as Brittany's shutting her side of the car door shut, they're out of the parking lot and driving through the streets towards a familiar ice cream shop Santana passed by with Kurt once.

She tries not to think how awkward it is to ride inside your student's mom's car.

"So tell me about yourself." Brittany starts off, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel whilst taking a glance at the Latina. "Favorite color? High school?"

Santana licks her lips and smiles gently. "Such simple questions." She teases, scrunching her nose up. "But since you're so interested, I love the color yellow."

Brittany quirks an eyebrow. "Yellow? I would never have guessed."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Throwing her head back, Brittany chuckles lowly. "It's not that, I just peg you as a black or red girl, you ooze confidence." She drawls out clucking her tongue when all of a sudden her eyes brighten up and a smirk appears on thin lips. "Guess what's my favorite color."

Santana's never good at guessing, the reason why is because she's such a judgmental person. She'll speak whatever comes to her head after seeing a person and it always turn out wrong. But since she knew _Brittany_ by the back of her hand, she decides to answer truthfully, what her past wife was.

"Blue." The Latina hums indifferently, ready for a noise that shows how incorrect she is.

When all of a sudden, there's silence.

She furrows her eyebrows and chances a glance at the Latina, her blue eyes narrowing. "Y-Yeah, how did you know that?" she mumbles, tilting her head to the side as Santana's eyes go wide. "You didn't even take time to think about it, you just—said it." She tells the other girl more, finding it amusing. "Are you like some physic or something?" she jokes, lightening up the mood as Santana's shoulders deflate from being so tense.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Santana clears her throat. "That's right, I'm—Beginner's luck I guess?"

Brittany smirks and turns to her at a stoplight, she clasps her hands together and giggles. "Okay, how about animal? Obviously that's going to be a hard one for you." she challenges the Latina with twinkling blue orbs.

And Santana's just really curious. There must be a reason why Brittany's favorite color in this realm is the same as her wife in the alter life. She want's to test if this is a coincidence or not so she decides to go what she knows again.

"Ducks." She blurts out, slapping herself in the forehead for answering so quickly.

Brittany blinks, staring blankly at her, shocked glazed all over her eyes. Her jaw opens a bit and she furrows her eyebrows together, leaning back hesitantly. "Uhm." She murmurs, scratching the back of her neck as she opens her mouth to say something when the horn of the car behind them interrupts her. She gulps and steps on the pedal, passing through the corner.

There's a bit of a silence and Santana chances a peak to see why Amber hasn't spoken at all since entering the car, and she couldn't help but smile when she sees the little girl snoring on her seat. When they reach another stoplight, Brittany finally speaks.

"I'm obsessed with ducks." She says, blushing lightly. "Like, I know it's weird how I have kids and am an adult and _still_ love ducks but, uh—I've just had a liking to them since I was a kid." She explains, clamping her mouth shut after she realizes she's rambling now. "And that was totally _more weird_ of me to say, I'm so sorry—I'm not a loser or anything—"

Santana giggles, causing Brittany to stop talking. Not wanting to embarrass the girl, Santana turns to her with a dazzling smile she knows her past wife always fell for. And if her assumptions were right, she's guessing it's going to work on this Brittany too.

Lucky for her, it did.

Brittany freezes and her cheeks sudden flush a deep shade of red, reaching up to the tip of her ears. "Ah—" she stutters, teeth chattering when she feels a sudden wave of heat all over her body; all she wants to do is take a cold bath. "Ah—Ice cream!" she squeals, closing her eyes shut for a second in shame as she stops by the entrance and immediately climbs out of the car, keeping herself distracted as she wakes her youngest up.

Amber groans and peeks one eye open. "Mommy—" she whines, shuffling further deeper under her seat. "Sleepy—"

Brittany chuckles and pokes her ribs. "Amber, I can't leave you inside the car." She replies, rolling her eyes whilst dismissing the hard stare Santana is shooting behind her skull. "Now get up, we're at the ice cream store." She whispers, smiling proudly when Amber gasps and runs out of the car, already heading inside the small shop. Brittany blushes when Santana waits for her and she really doesn't get why she's so infatuated by this teacher.

"Amber loves ice cream?" Santana points out, starting a conversation.

Nodding, Brittany bites her lower lip as they ascend the small staircase to the entrance door, opening it for the Latina as they walk in and immediately smell dairy. "Yup, which is weird because Alice and Mom hates ice cream."

"Everything's just so _weird_, huh?" Santana teases, causing Brittany to blush yet again.

"Do you like ice cream?" she asks, changing the topic.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders. "I prefer cake."

When they reach the counter, a sudden rush of familiarity hits Santana as she picks out her wallet from inside her back pocket and turns to Amber with a grin. "What do you want?"

Her eyes light up and she giggles. "Vanilla with marshmallows." She says with bunched up cheeks. And due to habit, Santana doesn't bother asking Brittany and goes for the cashier man.

Feeling slightly amused, Brittany wonders why Santana didn't ask her and sighs when she thinks she's going to buy for her and Amber only. Brittany's about to get her own wallet for herself when she hears the Latina speak.

"Can I have one chocolate sundae, a vanilla with marshmallows and—" Santana licks her dry lips, humming lightly. "—a strawberry with chocolate syrup and sprinkles, and for the cone, can you add one more under? Thanks." She hands over her credit card and signs the receipt after, twisting her body to make conversation with the people she's with when Brittany's eyes are fully on her, narrowed and dark.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, tilting her head to the right. "Uh—"

Brittany frowns. "How did you do that?" she asks, crossing her arms together defensively. "You aren't really a psycho, are you?"

Clearing her throat, Santana furrows her eyebrows together. "How did I do what? And no, I am not a psycho."

The blonde points to the ice cream being handed over to her by the cashier. "That. How—I mean," she stops talking by biting her lower lip, scrunching her nose up in confusion before a smile fights its way across her lips. "Actually, never mind." She hums, giggling. "Thanks for treating us to some ice cream."

Smiling brightly, and trying to ignore the relentless beating of her heart, Santana chuckles softly. "Thanks for inviting me."

* * *

**AWWWW cute.**

**More fun stuff in store!**

**REVIEW, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
